A Long Forgotten King
by Frederico de sciglio
Summary: When the Sereitei is on the very brink of collapse, Ichigo is tasked with finding a fighting force greater than any army that walks the afterlife. But thesepeople are not all they seem. Ichigo must forge new allegiance's and rekindle any faith left in soul society from these 'Heroes'. IchiNel. Quality improves as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning, good afternoon and good evening, Frederico de Sciglio here with a new story. Now the birth of this weird story was when I was watching a certain legendary trilogy and a though popped into my head 'these guys could do great in a bleach story' and so, with a-level exams literally tomorrow morning I figured that if there's any time to start it it's probably now.**

 **The setting is at the stage where the Quincy invade for the second time (the one after Yammamoto's death) and whilst Ichigo is training with his new zanpakuto's and it stems from there.**

 **Anyhow, I don't own bleach. That honour belongs to the mind of Tite kubo. Let's get on with the story**

"Sir! There is a massive reiatsu shift on the outskirts of the sereitei!"

Akon looked at the grunt menacingly, fear drilling into his very mind from the superiors gaze.

"Well then…" Akon started "Let's do something about it then!"

At this everyone started to get to work analysing the reiatsu signatures and comparing them to any they had on file.

"3rd seat Akon!" one of the researches bellowed amongst all the commotion "we've managed to match up the signatures of the intruders, it appears it's the immensely powerful Quincies who killed head captain Yamamoto!"

"Well shit…" Akon was at a loss for words. He'd knew the power necessary to break through the sereitei's barrier and it was nothing to be underestimated. But to be able to open a gate wide enough to fit a whole army through that truly was a feat of a god.

"Ah it seems you've hit a snag there Akon" sprung a far too cheerful voice from the monitor.

"Hello…former captain Urahara" Akon's dissatisfaction at having to talk to his former captain was all too apparent in his voice.

"Oh dear Akon why so much hostility hmm?" Kisuke giggled as he rose his fan to cover his face.

"Goodbye Urahara" Akon spoke calmly as he turned off the screen.

"Tsk tsk Akon shutting me off like that"

"AHHHH! Kisuke Urahara what is the meaning of this!" the sudden appearance of the former taicho, however was the last thing on Akon's mind. "currently there is an army of Quincy's on our doorstep, this is not the time for your antics!" he bellowed stunning every member of squad 12 into silence, including one Nemu Kurotsuchi, stood in the doorway whilst her master was looking into the recovery of the captain's Bankai's.

"My my, looks like we need some help here hmm Akon?" Kisuke spoke with a smile worthy of Unohana herself "You know there are some people who would be able to quell this threat once and for all hmm?"

Akon new of who Kisuke spoke, but they had been lost far too long.

"No Kisuke Urahara, I'm afraid that information must be classified as I have no idea what you are referring to" Akon spoke hoping Kisuke wouldn't press the matter further.

"Really because I remember me telling you about the lost squad" Urahara chimed in, fan drawn hiding his definite smug face.

There was no getting away from this for Akon, he knew the squad existed, he even knew where they were. But the main problem was convincing them to come out of hiding in the first place. His face fell further.

"From your sudden fallen expression you reached the same conclusion I did my old friend. But we both know that one person could bring them back to help us now of all times hmm" Kisuke had had the same issue before bringing the matter up. He knew they would not answer to any captain of member of the thirteen court guard squads, but they would answer to a man who knew no boundaries when it came to carrying out what, in his eyes, was right.

Nemu however just stood in awe. It was the first she had ever heard of the existence of such a squad. "Kisuke Urahara?" she spoke up attracting the exiled taichos attention.

"Yes Nemu what seems to be the matter?"

"Well ex-captain Urahara, it would appear I do not know the squad of which you speak. If you are implying squad zero then they have already taken Ichigo Kurosaki to the soul Kings domain." She spoke hoping, and partially already knowing, that Kisuke would give a full description of this 'Lost Squad.'

"Well Nemu" Bait taken "The lost squad was originally designed to be where the greatest warriors in the soul society would be assigned to if they were deemed too valuable to be kept fulfilling the duties of a regular captain. So instead they were assigned to a special barracks and given the title Squad X. The squad doesn't exist on paper and neither do its member's, but one things for sure, and that is that squad X is very much alive."

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi" Akon spoke up from the quiet side of the conversation "the Squad is said to be invincible and capable of killing any opponent they face"

Nemu's face looked somehow more void of life and emotion than possible, except for the one emotion that could shatter an army. Fear. Fear of a squad that was put together for the sole purpose of an all-out war. Of a squad of people so dedicated to their work that they were assigned to a group of people who would abandon the life of a captain to focus on being ready for a war that could take millennia to come.

"But Kisuke Urahara, what befell a squad of such powerful people, as you claim they are, that would force them to abandon the call of soul society?" Nemu couldn't grasp why soul society hadn't called a group of people that could apparently so easily defeat any army that they faced. Unless like Urahara and Lady Yoruichi they had been exiled at some stage.

"I can answer that" came a new voice. Accompanying the voice were three captains.

"H-Head captain Kyoraku!" Akon managed to splutter out "Captain's Ukitake and Unohana. What are you all doing here?" He was completely dumbfounded by how easily people were sneaking in to the 12th today.

"Well when we sensed Kisuke's arrival in the Soul Society we assumed he would have at least a smidge of information for us. Besides at the moment we have a problem with the Quincy at the gates of the Sereitei." The nervousness tinged Shunsui's voice.

"Hang on a minute" Kisuke spoke up. "Rets…Captain Unohana, weren't you trying to awaken the true power of Zaraki? You had Isane worried you weren't going to return to her." Avoiding the death/happy glare she sent him.

It was true that every set of eyes in the room turned towards the Captain of the fourth. By all rights though she should be dead, unfortunately for her however Zaraki hadn't just let her go like she expected.

 _Flashback- 3 days previous (Because fuck waiting until they're attacking for Zaraki to be ready)_

 _"You truly are deserving of the title Kenpachi" Unohana spoke as her hand went limp, the last ounce of life seeping away from her body. Now no more than an empty vessel Zaraki couldn't help but let his feelings burst free_

 _"You can't die!" Zaraki's voice shook the very foundations of the room. He took Unohana into his arms bridal style and ascended the stairs at breakneck speed_

 _'Anybody please help her. I can't let her DIE! Not after I just got her back! 'With speed worthy of Yoruichi Shihouin herself, using unrelenting pace he made his way into the heart of the sereitei sensing for anyone capable of healing his Idol and enemy._

 _Then, he sensed a very familiar, very distinct reiatsu signature, that of Orihime Inoue emerging from Hueco Mundo outside of the Squad 4 Barracks. Zaraki sped away, wounds still gushing blood, with torrents of the red liquid cascading down his chest and occasionally landing on Unohana._

 _Zaraki reached the gates of Squad 4 finally able to see the gargantal that Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado were emerging along with a very well endowed, teal haired arrancar, Nelliel tu Odelschwanck and her newly repaired mask courtesy of Inoue's powers that were soon to be called upon to save the one person he aspired to be like_

 _"Jiggles!" Zaraki yelled with something in his voice none of them had heard before. Worry. He never took the time to remember Orihime's name, yet he did remember the name Yachiru had bestowed upon the well-endowed girl. He had seen the Mexican looking one before and remembered seeing a pint sized version of the woman who looked more confused than anything._

 _He stopped himself going from astronomical speeds to nought in the time it took Orihime to blink._

 _"Ple-please" Zaraki forced out between deep, tired breaths. "Help her" before he collapsed to the floor exhausted. Chad caught Zaraki just before he let Unohana fall to the ground. Orihime quickly set about rejecting all of Unohana's wounds, whilst Chad and Nel ran inside to search for Isane_

 _Flashback end_

"Next thing I know Orihime Inoue and my lieutenant are both monitoring my vital signs. I tell you the girl will have a great future in my squad when or if she passes on." Retsu finished

"What do you mean if Captain Unohana?" Ukitake asked curiously.

"She means that Orihime Inoue could reject the very concept of aging itself and possibly live forever, my father had been looking into the possibility of such a thing" spoke Nemu after remaining quiet for such a long time.

"Exactly Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, and I think my little Isane has a crush on Yasutora Sado" Unohana spoke with a genuine smile, accompanied by a few chuckles from the clog wearing scientist also on the room. But soon Unohana's mask was back on and serious. "But the fact remains that someone must contact squad X and alert them to our predicament."

"Pardon me captain Unohana but I'm still not aware of why Squad X was lost." Nemu still hadn't had her questioned answer and now seemed as good a time as any.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop. The three elder captains all shared similar looks, wanting to avoid the subject altogether, hoping Nemu had overlooked the fact they hadn't answered her query. Kisuke on the other hand exchanged a glance with Unohana and that glance could say a thousand words.

"Nemu, they are the original Shinigami… And they killed the last soul king"

 **So what do you think? Pretty short I know but what can you do hmm? So here's the jist of it, Squad X were the greatest Shinigami of all time, on greater levels of power than even Yammamoto. They are not set up like the other squads and instead have one designated captain and the rest are all equal to each other. Although they vote for who the captain is, the event has not taken place since before the death of the last soul king so the current captain has been in charge for 1400 years and there are no records of their existence.**

 **So tell me what you think, I know what I want from this story and I know a few of the OC's I want to throw in to Squad X but this is where you all come in. I need any legendary warriors you can think of. Be it from History, Comics, books, films, or even from theatre and music if you wish just PM me your idea's in this order.**

 **Name: E.G. Russell Crowe**

 **What they're from: e.g. everything sort of worth watching**

 **Zanpakuto name: Kao Panchi**

 **Shikai abilities & name: e.g Violently Kao Panchi – blade dissipates into reiatsu and diffuses into his hands. Improves brute strength massively and becomes faster**

 **Bankai abilities & name: e.g Kuso kao ni panchi - makes the whole are a boxing ring and Crowe's hands glow white and it's a boxing match but every blow landed to the opponents face is magnified around the body. Crowe ****doesn't** **take as much damage as other**

 **Don't make the shikai too overkill, but the Bankai can be as over the top as you want. Just no stupid ones.**

 **So yeah, let me know what you all think, for a little bit of fun untranslated Crowe's Zanpakuto. Reviews and follows will keep me motivated to continue this story. It shows some promise but with summer break around the corner writing should become easier.**

 **So until then Frederico de Sciglio saying goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reiokyu - 3 days prior

"Hey Ichigo-Kun!" the brash, loud, distinctive voice of the bald monk Ichibe Hyosube called out as the fox haired substitute stood, training with his newly attained Dual Zangetsu blades. this calling of his name alerted the boy to the presence of the jolly man, bringing to a halt what had been a very productive day for the young soul reaper.

Earlier his father had revealed to him his true ancestry, of how he was actually a Shiba and that his father was the lost clan head of the Shiba clan. This also meant that Ichigo was related to Ganju and Kukaku whilst also being the cousin of the deceased lieutenant Kaien Shiba, who, according to Rukia, was very similar to Ichigo in appearance and in attitude.

During this time he had also learned of his mother's heritage, of that she was in fact a Pure blooded Quincy and that his father gave up his shinigami powers in order to save her life after she saved his during an attack by the hollow known as White. This also cost Masaki her power as a Quincy, therefore meaning the two would have to live lives as ordinary humans, eventually raising Ichigo and the twins before Masaki's death at the hands of grand fisher. It later transpired that Sosuke Aizen was behind both attempts of the lives of Masaki and Isshin, but that the reason Masaki had died at the hands of grand fisher was that Yhwach had ridden all non pure Quincies of their powers hence why Masaki's amazingly strong Blut vene didn't work and she died instead.

In the last few days Ichigo had been training relentlessly, both learning how to wield his new swords and how to master Quincy techniques from Hyosube himself with his vast wealth of knowledge on most things.

"Yeah Baldy? what is it you need?" Ichigo questioned, he may acknowledge that Hyosube was his superior, but he was still gonna act like himself, hence not giving him the honorific.

"Well Ichigo, you understand that Yhwach will return yes?" Hyosube asked already knowing fullwell Ichigo knew the answer. Ichigo nodded signaling for Hyosube to continue. " well as a group we've all decided that, as strong as we all are, we are not strong enough to defeat yhwach even with your power."

It's easy to say that ichigo was stunned at this. albeit he knew they were going to have a hard time fighting the Quincies but he didn't expect The bald monk to actually admit they weren't going to win.

"There must be another way!" ichigo bellowed, refusing to believe that someone as powerful as Hyosube would have trained him had he thought otherwise. "There has to be something we can do! i refuse to just lay down and die, you can stay up here and wait for the end if you want but i refuse to be a part of such cowardice!" Ichigo was furious, after how far he'd come, after all he'd done and this was to be the end? he refused to accept it. " Ichibe-san please i have to fight, for my friends, for my family, for...for the one I love. I must FIGHT!"

A tense silence followed, a pin being dropped in Hueco Mundo could probably be heard. until there was a chuckle, then that chuckle grew into a giggle, then into full blown laughter. it was Ichibe.

"That's the first time you've ever spoken to me with a decent Title!" he spoke in a booming voice. "But Kid im right with what i said, we don't stand a chance against these Quincies. you may but we don't." Ichigo's head, that had perked up as Ichibe started speaking once again dropped. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take on every Quincy.

"However" Hyosube began again " there are some people that i know can help you, If you can find them that is."

Needless to say Ichigo was speechless, there were others willing to help.

"okay baldy where to I start looking?" Hyosube remained silent to Ichigo's question for a few minutes, causing Ichigo to wonder what he had said wrong, but then he realised his mistake.

"Fine then you big child! Hyosube-San where can i find them?" surely he can't have been so petty that he required his honorific to actually help Ichigo?

"That's' more like it! Well i suppose you can guess where abouts there hideout is hmm Ichigo i mean there is only one place that anyone seems to hide outside of soul society."

"Karakura town?"

"You're damn fucking right they're hidden their!" this earnt the monk a Slap round the head from the sheath of one Kirio kikufune, who by the looks of things had just finished cooking, starting Ichigo's famed nosebleeds.

"Watch your language Hyosube, your wasting valuable time." she scolded the bald monk, before turning to Ichigo. "Now Ichigo, the entrance to where these people hide is in a place I hate to send you to, put its hidden in the river across from where your mother died." this made Ichigo's face turn sour, after what he had just learnt about his mothers past however, made this a journey that definitely had to be done.

"Okay kirio-san thank you, for everything." at this kirio walked up to Ichigo and hand him a Haori made of a purple material. ichigo looked up at the scientist, completely dumbfounded.

"Its a special haori Ichi, it states your a substitute shinigami but also allows for you to journey between soul society and the human world at will." she pecked Ichigo on the cheek "but that's for good luck."she giggled before stepping back allowing Ichigo to register what had just happened.

"Now then my boy" the voice of the monk spoke, getting back up from the floor after Kirio whacked him round the head "Its time for you to go."

Ichigo only nodded at this, before turning towards the edge of the palace and drawing his blade.

"Oh and Ichigo" Kirio spoke once again. Ichigo turned at the calling of his name acting as a signal for Kirio to finish what she started. "these people that you are going to see. You'll probably already know them all from somewhere."

Before Ichigo could ask for an answer to Kirio's statement he was already closing in on the location he had in mind, leaving behind Hikifune and Hyosube to mull over what had just happened.

"We should have told him he doesn't have long, soon yhwach will return and in Ichigo's haste and efforts will the seeds of our future be sewn" Ichibei spoke looking at where the boy had just departed from "it's strange we're millenia old beings and yet our hopes lie on the shoulders of nothing more than a boy"

This earned Ichibei another beatdown from the Purple haired scientist.

"He's more than just a boy Hyosube he's a great man and will go down as our saviors for all history to see. Besides when did you become all phillosphical? You're usually very carefree and relaxed about these things."

In Squad 12's Barracks present time

"Wait so these people killed the last soul king?" Nemu asked "why would we want the help of people like that?"

At this Unouhana chose to speak up. "Nemu these people were all initially the greatest captains of the 13 court guard squads and we're chosen to be instated as head captains of those Squads, yet in times of peace they would be put into a different classification, Squad X. A secret group of the strongest smartest and best shinigami their were to offer, yet during times of crisis they would be reassigned to their original squads and lead the troops they were head-captains of. These people were stronger than anyone else and now aside from Kurosaki the only real hope of defeating the Quincies once and for all"

"But Captain Unouhana, what i don't understand is why they would have wanted to kill the soul king. I mean we all swear our allegiance and these people must have been the closest allies the Soul King had, so why turn against someone who had given him all their trust?"

"That is something that even i can't explain little Nemu. there are many rumors around why they did it but for certain I cannot say

"You speak as if you were there at the time Retsu" Kisuke spoke from behind his fan as to avoid the look of a woman who's gaze could turn you to stone, figuratively speaking of course. And she was diverting all of it's power onto Kisuke

"Yes Kisuke ,Unouhana was there but I think that before you say something you may regret you should remain silent" Ukitake warned before exploding into a coughing fit that he eventually managed to get himself out of.

Nemu being Nemu quickly put the pieces together, with her vast knowledge of soul societies history and picking up the little hints thrown around the room came to the conclusion that this was in fact "Yachiru Unouhana. former captain of squad 11."

Retsu only sighed at this. "Yes little Nemu that is indeed who I was but that life is behind me now. I used to be barbaric and ruthless but current circumstances mean that I may have to become the person I left behind once again for us to stand any chance in this upcoming war."

"You know Retsu that myself and Shunsui will always stand by your side much like we always have. Even if we do have to face yhwach, we will do it as the friends and comrades we have always been." Ukitake spoke proudly, with a flag bearing his face and the Insignia of the thirteenth division being hoisted aloft by his two Third seats, causing masses of sweat drops in the process.

"Anyway." Spoke Captain Kyoraku for the first time in a while, interrupting his friends moment of not so much glory as it was in fact a bit sad. "Retsu, we both know who is in that squad and seeing him again won't be doing you any favo-"

"Shunsui that is enough!" Retsu exploded, her reiatsu swarming around them all and bringing all except from the captains and ex-captains that were present to either collapse unconscious, or in Nemu's case fall to the ground. "You have absolutely no right to bring him into this! what makes you think that you have any sort of leg to stand on in regards to him?" tears were welling in Unouhana's eyes, this was a touchy subject for her and her reiatsu started to get itself back under control.

Nemu looking up from her position on the ground and finally being able to move, got a look at the person she saw as a mother figure, almost as much as Isane had and embraced The crying captain, she may not have been an expert in things emotion, due to not being able to feel any sort of them, but she could tell when someone needed a shoulder to cry on.

Karakura town - 2 days previous

Ichigo appeared back in his hometown, he took in his surroundings. It was dark seemed around eight-ish.

"hmm so looks like that journey was a lot faster than normal" he then realised that he was at the park where he had first encountered Ulquiorra and Yammy. When all of a sudden a flash of black and he received a hit to the side of his head so fierce that it actually knocked him further than Yammy had been able to during their encounter in the spot almost 2 years before

Flashback- like ten minutes before Ichigo shows up and gets a beat down.

"Faster."

"Faster!"

"FASTER!"

*twing* "Ah you lousy fucking cluts! How the hell are you meant to become as good as him if you can't even do a simple sprint properly"

She had always gone for a jog round the park around this time, well at least ever since that giant with the ponytail showed up. She used to go running around tea time but decided that a run in the morning and in the evening just after it got dark were the best options to avoid that happening again.

Then she felt it, one of her friends spiritual pressure's had come back from soul society. And she knew exactly which one. And exactly where he was.

"You're fucking dead" she said as she ran off and caught sight of her prey. Lunging at him she made contact with the side of the Orangette's head.

Present time-

"Where the actual fuck have you been Ichigo!" the black haired woman shouted at the man who's face was currently embedded in the ground.

"Tat-Tatsuki? Is that you?" Ichigo questioned, well in all honesty who else could it have been. Only one human was strong enough to send a being one step short of being a demi-god, face first into the ground.

"Who else would it be dumbass?" The now confirmed Tatsuki yelled at the Soul reaper. "do you have any idea how worried i was about you? How afraid I was that I was never going to see you again?!" The emotion was clear in Tatsuki's voice; anger, happiness and the affection that only someone who had known Ichigo for as long as she had could feel for him.

"Easy Tats, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine and there's nothing going on in the spirit world anyway" He lied. Tatsuki didn't have to know about the situation at the moment. if he failed in his mission to establish contact with the traitors then she wouldn't be aware as the world vanished into nothingness, but if his mission was a success then he would explain to her what was going on.

"Don't try and bullshit me Ichigo. Kyoraku came to see us and told us that you may not be coming back! Do you have any idea how afraid I was Ichigo? I've cried myself to sleep for the past three nights worrying about you you dick and you just turn up out of the blue?! I want answers and i want them now Ichigo Kurosaki." Tears were cascading down her face, years of emotion hidden behind her usually stoic attitude when infact there was a teenage girl hidden underneath who had always played down her own femininity and had convinced many people that she was about as 'Butch of a girl as they come' as chizuru has shouted during their many arguments about Orihime.

Suddenly a pair of large, long, warm arms enveloped her. Her head resting against his chest and the tears falling against his haori. "I'm sorry Tatsuki, i just didn't want you to get hurt. Yes you were right something is wrong, soul society is under attack from Quincies and Uryu's sided with them. They are on the brink of tearing down the fabric of the soul system as we speak and I have been sent to find a group of former head Captains and ask for their help in defending the soul society and the soul king."

Tatsuki POV

'Of course he skipped over my confession of my feelings for him, dense as a rock as always Ichigo.'

Normal POV

"Are you two love birds actually finished over there?" a very distinct and iconic voice called out. belonging to a certain...cat-like...ex-Captain " Because I think that we need to go and find these former Captains Berry boy" she finished winking at the now startled Ichigo.

With the mood completely changed from the somber, peaceful and loving one that was between Ichigo and Tatsuki there was only one thing that had to be done...

Or at least Tatsuki believed so.

"Fuck off bitch we're having a moment!" Tatsuki exploded, all vulnerability gone and in a movement that Ichigo instantly recognised as flash step closed the gap between the two girls and sent a rocket of a left footed kick straight for Yoruichi.

Being who she was however Yoruichi just stepped aside, the martial artists foot catching her tied up hair as she few by crashing into the ground, absolutely astounded that the woman had just simply stepped to the side of her without a care in the world.

"Oh dear little Tatsuki, your father would be so disappointed in that miss." the Purple haired catwoman spoke, enticing a yelled of frustrated anger from the downed fighter.

"Don't you dare speak of my father like that, he was a great man." Tatsuki spoke up defending the man who had raised her and who she had looked up to, the very man who inspired her to fight.

"Oh you think I'm on about dear Shunsuke-kun? No little one he wasn't your real father nor was sweet Heiri your mother" the cat woman spoke the sadness apparent on her face, the girl truly had not been informed of her true heritage.

Tatsuki on the otherhand felt as if her world had just come tumbling down, her parents not her real parents. Her mother not her real mother. And... her father not her real father, the man who had pushed her so hard all her life...wasn't even a blood relative? All these things began to revolve around her mind.

Tatsuki began to cry, ichigo making his way over took the girl into his arms her weeping seeming to continue like it had before Yoruichi turned. the two stayed that way for a while, until of course Yoruichi began to speak again.

"I know this is hard for you Tatsuki-san, but in somewhat better news you're a day older than you actually are." Yoruichi spoke, a small smile forming on her lips, as Tatsuki looked at her like on would to a madman. "yeah see as well as that you're actually a twin as well so that's not too bad."

This however did catch Tatsuki's attention, she removed her head from Ichigo's chest and shot daggers at the feline-woman, an unspoken sign for her to continue, after all if the cat-bitch knew this much she surely knew more.

"Oh and look at you crying into the arms of your twin Brother" She finally spoke before departing in a burst of shunpo, only to be grabbed by the hair by an orange blur and flung into the crater that was still present on the floor.

"Okay Yoruichi, start talking" Ichigo spoke. His voice devoid of any joy or emotion, just harsh and assertive.

 **Sorry for the long gap between chapter's I have all of two excuses, work and changing college. Yeah college didn't re-enroll me for another year due to low attendance so I've got that going against me which is nice. also I've started working as a mechanic in my spare time so that's something good. Right I wanna also let followers of Ground control to major Tom to know that the second chapter of that should be up soon aswell but no promise's. I had the gist of this chapter down for the last few months it was just finding the time to finish it but yeah im back now so all should be well and good with the world.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up Diamond Dogs!**

 **So...yeah Ichigo and Tatsuki are twins, this will be explained in this chapter. I'd finished the chapter already and thought to myself "I want Tatsuki to actually be needed in this story. Hmm well her and Ichigo do have their birthday's close together and Tatsuki does have Isshin style hair...fuck it why not".**

 **Much to the disappointment of my beta/Cousin, there will be no twincest, don't ask me why she wanted it but I just can't bring myself to write that.**

 **Anyway, let our story continue.**

Also, I'd like to point out that I don't own bleach as I seem to have not put a disclaimer in the previous chapter but this one stands for all, I don't own the characters from bleach and I don't own the characters who will be mentioned in this story unless I actually specify the fact they are mine.

With Ichigo, Tatsuki and Yoruichi.

"Alright Yoruichi start talking"

To say that the were-cat, Flash goddess, ex-captain was shocked at the fact her 'apprentice' had caught her would be an understatement. Regardless of if she was paying attention or not, she was still faster than Ichigo with flashstep...wasn't she?

She realised she was now on the floor, struggling for breath as her protégé direct all of his spiritual pressure exclusively onto her.

"Look Yoruichi, for your own sake you better ever say it was a joke or get explaining" Ichigo spoke, his voice laced with venom and anger and...Pain? Of all the things she could feel pain?

It then dawned upon the purple haired ex-captain that she had just told Ichigo and Tatsuki something they were never meant to know. And that as a results of this Tatsuki had inadvertently been informed that her mother had been killed by a hollow, her brother had died twice on his way to becoming what he is, along with battling the constant threat of his inner hollow taking over at any time. And that her father was a complete nutjob but that was less important right now.

"I haven't lied to you Ichigo, Tatsuki is your twin. You were born half an hour before midnight, Tatsuki 10 minutes after. But as you know your father was a soul reaper captain on the run from the soul society and your mother was only just out of school herself and they couldn't afford to keep you both. So they came to me and kisuke for help."

Ichigo had never listened so deeply in his life, even when his father explained how he and his mother met. Tatsuki was in a similar boat to Ichigo, she didn't know whether to cry or not, but with her face still buried in Ichigo's haori she listened intently.

"Myself and Kisuke weren't exactly as you'd say...hmm how do I put this?" Yoruichi pondered, clearly not actually trying to come up with something and just waiting for a reaction in Ichigo's mind after knowing her for so long, Tatsuki on the otherhand...enngghh

"Up to the job of being a parent?" tatsuki spoke showing that she was actually 100% inept at reading yoruichi

Of course Yoruichi took great hurt at this and clung onto the other side of Ichigo chest. "Oh Ichi-bo look how your mean twin treats your sensei" she forced out between false sobs and tears.

At this Ichigo just sweat dropped "You ceased to be my sensei when you didn't attempt to get in contact with me for that year and a half, were it not for Tatsuki and her constant beating me into shape I'd have been sent to the madhouse!" the rage about the fact subtle but evident within his tone.

The sky had fallen calmer now with the dark finally claiming the evening sky and the stars seeming to be the only rebellion against it's overpowering might. Looking up to the stars the thought crossed tatsuki's mind 'strange, it's much like ichigo's battle, with his being the one shining brightest to defeat the evil trying to smother the world, even if the odd's aren't in his favor.' following her momentary lapse of concentration, she tuned back into the conversation taking place about her true lineage.

"Well when Isshin and Masaki came to us they knew that they had the impossible choice of which child to give up, so since I thought it's be safer to trust Isshin with a Boy than a girl I took you tatsuki. But like I was going to say, myself and Isshin aren't exactly the parental type, so we had to find someone to look after little Tatsuki. This is when Kisuke created two new mod souls and gigai and gave them the role of raising and protecting little Tatsuki as their own. And unfortunately, as you are both probably aware, the male mod soul is no longer with us." Yoruichi paused for a second to compose herself.

Tatsuki's desire to know what had happened to her father was driving her insane, could this crazy cat woman just get to the point already.

"Well, a stray Hollow was heading for you Tatsuki as it could sense your dormant spiritual energy slowly growing. Your 'father' attacked the hollow and delayed it enough for Isshin to quickly dispose of it before any other teen's showed up to investigate."

Ichigo felt as if that the last bit, although it branched out to all the spiritually aware teens, was aimed solely at him. Although following what he was now going to remember as Yoruichi's only not nude big reveal he felt as though the blame did mostly lie at his feet, he believed he was this protector, yet he still refused to believe that people could protect themselves, hence why he tried to keep Tatsuki out of the loop, despite being his oldest friend he didn't notice her growing spiritual awareness and should have confronted her about it sooner. But the big clue was when Tatsuki spoke of sensing Orihime, that should have been the clincher and had he not been rushing the way he had been due to Orihime being abducted by Ulquiorra the former Fourth Espada, who thank god was taking a well earned dirt nap, he felt that he would have taken her to Kisuke and got him to see about her power there and maybe some revelations would have been found out sooner rather than in the most chaotic war Ichigo had ever seen.

"Well Yoruichi what do you reckon to Tatsuki potentially getting some form of powers then?" Ichigo spoke up trying to direct his train of thought away from that negative run it was on.

"Hard to say but I think you are aware that Kisuke is out of town at the moment on 'Business' so using the shattered shaft is a no-"

"I wasn't asking for either yours or Kisuke's help Yoruichi" Ichigo interrupted, authority in his voice and the skills of a leader already blossoming on him, although the sharp interruption did get a squeak out of the Flash Goddess.. "I just wanted to know if she could have powers, I can resolve the rest after all, it's about time I started being an older brother to someone eh Tats?" A smile forming on his lips as he finished his sentence

"Pfft only by a few minutes Ichi-nii" Tatsuki returned, with a grin matching his in strength.

Her grin was quickly gone however as Ichigo got up, causing tatsuki to grab on to Haori tightly.

"Well yoruichi, if you want to come along you can but I'm taking Tatsuki somewhere. And it may And it may just help turn the tide in this war." Ichigo spoke, the authority back in his voice.

"Why of course Ichi-bo can't have my favorite student and potentially my new apprentice getting hurt now can I?" The Banished Captain got out between her long, cat like grin returning to her face.

"Keep telling yourself that" the twins both blurted out, before looking at each other and letting out a little chuckle.

All that could be heard at the spot following that were the swoosh of leaves as the trio flash stepped away, leaving the clearing without a soul in sight.

 _At the river bank_

Ichigo arrived first. Even whilst carrying Tatsuki, he was still faster than Yoruichi due to his new found power and accepting his zanpakuto's true nature and using his maximum potential. This, of course, absolutely startled the goddess of flash as her greatest student was now better than her by such a large margin and was quite concerned with her own ability. 'I'm going to have to start training again, can't have the 17 year old student becoming the master of the... well...older master.' 

The weather was becoming poorer, adding to Ichigo's haunted memories of that walk home those eight years ago. Barely any traffic was on the roads at this hour, with the only one seeing to be taxi's picking up drunkards from the bars around town. But none of that mattered to Ichigo, all that mattered to him at that moment was believing that he could have done more to help his mother, and that had he been informed of his potential powers as soon as he'd started seeing spirits then maybe his little sisters would still have their mother, and Tatsuki could finally truly meet her true mother as who she was, the woman who loved her so much she sacrificed her own happiness to let her daughter have a relatively normal life.

"So this is where our mother died?" Tatsuki asked aloud.

The question wasn't directed towards either Ichigo nor towards the cat-bitch, she knew the answer. She'd seen Ichigo moping around this spot many times over their long friendship and this was the first time she'd come here with Ichigo feeling the shared grief over the mother that she never knew as her mother.

In all fairness it made sense, the two were naturally drawn towards each other as children and masaki always looked at her with a mothers eyes, often making the Kurosaki matriarch feel like a second mother in many ways in her frequent visits to the dojo with Ichigo. The twins often felt as if they were siblings in the way they behaved with one another and now the fact they spent 9 months in the same womb probably explained the two's close bond.

"Yeah. It's strange." Ichigo spoke, pausing waiting for the right words to come into his head, whilst also making sure the two present females were paying attention to him. "All these years I treated mum's death as my own burden to bare, yet it also hung over the twins heads and that of dad. Especially dad. He would have tried to save her if he knew that Yhwach had ridden mum of her Quincy powers, and now." he brushed tatsuki's hair with his fingers, moving a stray few hairs behind her ears." You have to live with the fact your mother died here as well. I'm sorry Tats."

Que Tatsuki's fist to ichigo's cheek sending him to the ground along with herself, forgetting sh was still in his arms

"You idiot, don't be sorry it wasn't your fault. I already know the story of how it happened so don't give me this 'I'm sorry' crap. It was either you or Masaki and a mother will always protect her son Ichigo, mum wouldn't want you getting worked up over it, especially when we're going after the head of the person who caused her death" tatsuki bellowed into her brothers ear, hoping that the delinquent would let that info sink in and not blame himself for everything that goes wrong.

"Your right Tat's, now come on." he spoke getting himself up and offering tatsuki his hand "we've got some captain's to find"

"Well you've come to the right place young one's" a new voice spoke up startling the three present, causing them all to drop into battle ready poses. the voice was distinctly feminine and was coming from under the bridge directed to the right of the spot Masaki's life was cut tragically short.

"Using the shadows like a coward come out and show yourself!" Ichigo yelled into the darkness.

"woah easy there hot-head wouldn't want to hurt yourself." The voice spoke again this time, a silhouette of someone could be seen in the dark walking towards them. when the figure broke from the darkness Ichigo was bewildered. 

The mysterious person wore a black top hat, with black steampunk goggles on the front of it.  
They wore a black shirt with the blue outlining of Totoro's face adorning it coupled with a black leather jacket over the top finishing with a Motorhead pendant. Moving down were black jeans, with braces attached to the legs and wearing black converse trainers. Overall, Ichigo was confused over what gender the person actually was. Luckily for Ichigo, Tatsuki was on hand with her slightly not-as-bad-as-ichigo-but-still-pretty-shit people skills.  
"Hello there Miss'?" Tatsuki spoke first not noticing the yoruichi in the background giggling at how alike the twins actually were.  
"Rosie, Miss Rosie and I have been sent by my employers to allow you both access to Chuku no Machi o koete shiro for an audience with the Captains." The now named Miss Rosie spoke with the authority of a certain Lieutenant to a Mr Kyoraku if you asked for Yoruichi's opinion.  
"How do we know to trust you?" yoruichi spoke up for the first time, her thoughts clearly mirrored by her companions.

"Yeah for all we know you could be one of those kensei's" Tatsuki questioned

"It's quincies tats" ichigo spoke head in hands.

"Shut up alright I'm new to this!" The twin retorted her fist crashing down on her brother's head

"Hehehe you too are funny, but come come if you want to meet the captains" the girl spoke cheerfulness coming out instead of the cold aura she radiated when addressing the issue of her name and of where they were going.

"Okay how do we get there?" Ichigo queried

"Like this" Rosie spoke the more harsh tone in her voice returning, her fist crashing against the floor where masaki had died opening up what appeared to be a garganta.

"IT'S IN HEUCO MUNDO?!" Ichigo yelled over the top of the garganta opening and also getting rid of some of the stress that he was having to go back to that desolate wasteland to find some captains who may or may not still be around with the help of some Bipolar secretary who punched a portal into the floor, with his newly discovered twin and an exhibitionist teacher. "What even is my life anymore?" ichigo questioned to himself before he saw aforementioned twin jump into the portal without a care in the world, swiftly followed by Yoruichi and Lemmy's bastard daughter (Shoutout to the Motorhead frontman). "I fucking hate my life sometimes" he spoke before joining the group in the portal.

Back in soul society, 2 days ahead of Ichigo 

The remaining captains and lieutenants stood at attention in front of their new head captain. they had al received word via hell butterfly that Shunsui was in dire need of his captain's advice and hurried to the first division captains hall, a place of so many meetings over the years for the group of lieutenants, captains and special war powers.

"Right everyone" Shunsui spoke, seeming calm and relaxed "At this moment in time we currently have; a fast captain with no Bankai, 3 Vizard's who are useless when fighting Quincy even in pairs, a very romantically confused warrior-healer, a noble without a cause, a wolfman also with no Bankai, an empty captain's slot, a Psychopath with what can only be described as a car on a stick, a 11 year old who can't do anything without resorting to bankai, 2 psychopath scientists, a hospital patient blighted by a career in the Gotei 13, a god-like healer who's scared of her own power, a Mexican who is best described as cannon fodder, and an arrancar who has the hots for the savior of the world. Have i missed anyone of importance to the plot out at all, lieutenants notwithstanding?"

"No thats all of us Kyoraku-soutaicho" Nanao spoke from behind her clipboard embarrassed by both what shunsui said and the fact it was all true.

"Well then everyone, I'm now announcing my retirement from the Gotei 13 and appoint Kenpachi as my replacement. I'm going to go to Nepal and live as a goat for the foreseeable future."

Suddenly Akon burst through the doors to the meeting room, sweat dripping down his face. "Captain's, the Quincies are attacking again."

Kyoraku turned to his general's face deadly serious "Right then everyone I'm not going to ask you to fight but i won't judge you if you choose not to so just so i know who stands with soul society. All in favour of moving to Nepal and living as goats say I" he spoke thrusting his own hand into the air.

"I" spoke everyone except Nel

"Ichigo I swear to god if I have to die with these assholes I'm coming back from the dead specifically to kill you" Nel muttered under her breath. It then suddenly dawned on Nel that She'd have to go and find Ichigo to stand any chance in this war, swiftly she envisioned the orange haired soul-reaper and opened a garganta to his location. the room was left in silence before Urahara and Kurotsuchi spoke up.

"shall we set to work on the goat potion immediately then?" they Questioned

"Yes, we'll hold them off then when it;s ready tell us. We'll all rendezvous when the formula is ready and then open a seinkaimon to Nepal. Hopefully Ichigo can save all our asses again though." Shunsui ordered "Now defend the Sereitei until we can run away from our jobs of defending sereitei !"

"Best speech since independence day" chad spoke to nobody, but isane picked up on it letting out a giggle at her crush's joke, she was in some way informed of culture in the living world, as a healer she had had to go the living world before to see new medicine's that in the soul society would have been impossible to create, she'd stumbled upon a magical device called a dvd player and proceeded to buy a bunch of these dvd's in order to broaden her horizon's on human culture one of which being Independence day.

"Chad making jokes who'd have known." she let out another giggle, he looked across the line at her and smiled back 'right Isane this is your chance don't let it slip' "Look chad, im going to need someone to cover me whilst i heal people will you protect me?" she ased looking up into his eyes with her own, using the cutest face she could muster without feeling foolish of herself.

"Of course Isane what else are friends for?" chad retorted with his trademark thumbs up.

'YOU DENSE MOTHERFUCKER' Isane screamed in her mind before flash stepping to the fourth with chad in tow.

Back to Ichigo

"Where the hell is this place" Ichigo spoke up after being the last to go through the portal.

They were in what appeared to be a lightless cave, before Rosie lit a candle and showed they were now ,Infact, in a lightfilled cave, with one exit...that was locked and above them...great.

"well shit" Rosie spoke up.

"what do you mean 'Well shit'?" the three shinigami all questioned, all fearing they had been led into a trap.

The young girl just panicked and started mumbling to herself, caught in some inner turmoil before she turned to her fellow captor's with a scared look upon her face.  
"Im sorry guys but I'm only new around here and I don't know the ins and outs of where everything is yet and i meant to open a portal in front of the palace the white palace and then-" she spoke, her tone becoming panicked towards the end before she began hyperventilating.

"ok, it's ok just calm down alright" tatsuki spoke calmly, softly grabbing the young girls shoulders.

After a short while the girls breathing was back under control and she looked ready to actually explain where they were.

"I tried to open the portal infront of Los Nochas and then take you to the castle but instead I accidently have got us trapped in an oubliet." the Young girl spoke clearly still distressed at her error.

"What's one of those?" Tatsuki spoke up. To be honest today was just full of suprises for her.

"It's a place that the king puts people to forget about them" Rosie finished before hiding her face behind her hat, cowering, fearing the worst. That was of course before Ichigo grabbed her hand and softly pulled her up to her feet.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here right guys?" Ichigo pronounced confidence oozing through him, looking for confirmation form his sister and his tor/mentor, he found determination in Tatsuki's eyes and subtle pride in those of his teacher.

"First off, lets open that door." Ichigo unsheathed his zangetsu's and held them low. "Getsuga Tenshou!" the energy wave rode its way up to the hatch and shattered it letting a decent amount of light in. "hold on tight you two " Ichigo alerted the two young girls to the fact he was going to use flash step to get through the gap.

With a gust of wind hitting them all 4 escaped from the cave, a small sense of victory plastered over their faces.

"Dearie me little Rosie, what have you done now?" a new voice spoke from behind the group.

They turned to see a man, also wearing a top hat, with a black long trenchcoat and black boots, his face was hardened and pale, his eye's were hidden underneath the shadow of his hat, but the most concerning thing was the purple Haori with white offset that shocked the group. "who...who are you?" Tatsuki questioned fear clear in her voice. And her fear was mirrored in the face of her brother and his mentor, but tenfold in the young girl.

"Rosie-chan who is that?" Ichigo asked the young girl, hoping she knew the answer in the likely event that the figure would not reveal his identity. However he did hear Ichigo, and raised his hat allowing the group to see his green, heartless eyes.

"Head captain of squad 3. Jack the Ripper." 

**Right all will become clear regarding this next chapter, have fun in the meantime though as you question why a Victorian serial killer is a member of the old group of head-captains. I'd planned the captains and their abilities back in the summer and I just don't get around to writing much with college and work, next update should be sooner though fingers crossed**


	4. Chapter 4 - Seeking Great Council

**A weekly update? dear me what have i become?**  
 **Anyway everything'll be explained this chapter regarding the last chapter**

 **Again I don't own bleach but i do own Rosie's character. Nor do I own the head captains.**

"Head captain of squad 3. Jack the ripper." The now named figure spoke, teeth in a feral, predatory grin.

The mans aura reaking of darkness and would have struck fear into less weak will and determination

"Hang on a minute, you're dead and only recently so in comparison to how long ago all these events happened, you can't have been a head captain they were many years before you're time." Yoruichi questioned, her years in the human world had educated her on prominent figures of the past and as the former head of punishment and the tracking of criminals, Ripper in his time was the most notorious serial killer of his age made even more famous for the fact that he was never captured and only his nickname was known.

"Oh but he is, as are we all" a new voice spoke from behind the head captain.

Out stepped a man of average height and of what appeared to be chinese descent, he had black hair cut cut short and a yellow and black jumpsuit with a zanpakuto strapped to his waist. topped off again by the purple and white haori.

"Bruce lee. head captain of squad 2, pleasure to meet you all I must say." the man spoke, bowing to the group as they in turn bowed back.

"But you're both dead...how?" Tatsuki spoke, confusion obvious in her voice. Tatsuki being a martial artist knew Lee much in the same way Yoruichi knew of Jack the ripper, he was a legend of martial arts and being able to play table tennis with a set of nunchucks all ways being ahead of his opponents be it in the game he played as a novelty or as his true profession martial arts.

"I shall leave the explanation to the head captain of squad 1 young ones." the head captain of the second stepped forward, towards the group before turning to his fellow captain.

"send them to Shakespeare first?"

"W-W-William Shakespeare is here?" he questioned, it must be a joke there's no way his hero was here.

"Who else bright spark?" Jack shot back at the carrot top, grin ever-present on his face.

The news sent Ichigo into a bit of a sleep for a while (read as he's fainted) prompting tatsuki to facepalm at her brothers stupidity. "You certain we're related Yoruichi?" she asked the fountain of all withheld knowledge.

"I mean i was there for the birth so-"

"Okay I get the picture stop!" Tatsuki interrupted before she had to hear anymore prompting a snicker out of the purple haired heiress.

Back with the two captains who were still confused at the sight before them of Ichigo just fainting on them.

"hey why's he fainted Lee, you knock him out or something?" the ripper questioned his ally having no idea what had happened to make the boy faint

"I believe he may have been a fan of the bards work whilst he had his stay in the human world old friend" Lee responded turning to glance at Tatsuki's blush and Yoruichi's snicker whilst Rosie still looked scared that her superiors would punish her for allowing the group inside the castle.

"eurgh he's one of those kind of people. Well lets get him to the main chamber's, I'm certain the group will want to see him after all the trouble he's caused, come on Bruce grab his legs and throw him over my back."

This little episode gave yoruichi a chance to take in where they actually were, it appeared to be in the centre of los Nochas in Aizen's main hall, she had seen it when looking for potential surviving arancar but had had no such luck in finding any, the throne itself had been completely destroyed at some stage and the table that the espada had been seated at had been broken in two.

With absolutely no effort, the head captain of the second division flung the downed Substitute over his allies shoulder and walked towards the three girls.

"We're now going to head captains meeting, you are more than welcome to join otherwise i will have Rosie-chan take you to you're rooms" he spoke a small grin forming on his face as the three girls just about clocked that-

"you knew we were coming?" All three spoke at once although the two seemingly older girls was said as more of a question and the youngest's was more a fact.

"Why of course." he spoke still smiling "How else would we have known to be waiting here for you?"

"But then why did I end up letting us out off the portal in the oubliet Lee-sama?" Rosie asked her top-hat taken off Her head and instead pushed against her chest letting her brown her fall down in curls.

"Oh there has been security issue's around all of the realms recently youngling as you must be aware with the Quincies threatening to attack so anyone who tried to open a portal in or near the palace was placed in one of the traps around the whole complex."

The three girls followed the head captain's and eventually found themselves at a door, the strange thing about that though was the fact that the door was to the outside, there was a window right next to it and there was only the sunlight of Los Nochas, that is until they opened it.

Inside the door was a beautiful grand stair case, draped in read carpet whilst the bannisters either side were made from bright marble. hanging down from the rooftops were banners in red and gold with a logo of a lighting bolt in red and blue. the roof itself was adorned in brilliantly dazzling patterns and colours beyond your wildest imaginations, and atop the staircase were a set of black doors. Gold painted on top of it, but even the purest of colours couldn't hide the darkness that door was radiating, as the two head captains walked towards it, tatsuki's nervous side got the better of her.

"Rosie what's behind that door?" she asked the young girl.

The young assistant looked up to the older girl and spoke calmly "Don't worry it's just the meeting hall." her smile present on her face.

As they walked through the door, the whole room looked completely contrasting to the extravagence of the entrence hall, yet all the bit as stunning, the room was adorned in bookshelves and in the centre stood a table covered in maps and empty glass goblets. the ceiling had a chandelier hanging from it and on the otherside of the room there was a window looking out over the sands of hueco mundo. The room was absolutely staggering and gave a warm cosy feel.

"The captains'll be here soon." Jack spoke before setting Ichigo down on the floor. and taking his place next to Bruce around the table.

"-I'm sorry Logan but that's the best that i can do" new voices spoke ass they approached the door

"oh come on goosie you know your herbal stuff is great and it helps keep me and jack calm." the doors opened to reveal two new captains haori present as always but one was significantly shorter than the other, glasses on his brown face, no hair and wearing nothing but a robe under his haori and some sandles. The other wore a vest under his haori, cigare in his mouth with 5 O'clock shadow and a killer black haircut.

"So you three are why we're here? great, heya short stuff." the cigare smoking man spoke, the last comment directed at Rosie.

"im not short tell him Ghandi" Rosie whinned to the other head captain.

"well the wolverine is right you are a bit on the short side young Rosie, but one day you'll grow as tall as miss Marilyn herself" the spectacled man comforted the younger girl.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear" Wolverine spoke up as the aforementioned Marilyn appeared followed by all the other captains. The two conscious arrivals were stunned at who they were seeing, eventually 12 of the captains had appeared and they were waiting on the last one.

"Right you lot I know it's short notice but we need to be aware of the current situation in soul society a voice spoke up as he appeared from one of the book cases seemingly out of nowhere. Yoruichi and tastuki had dragged ichigo behind Bruce and Jack waiting for him to awaken.

"wake up strawberry!" tatsuki yelled before slapping her brother, sending him jolting up into the air with a yell.

"what the hell guys why!" ichigo bellowed back before realising where he was.

"come forward Kurosaki" the new captain spoke.

Ichigo did as he was told not daring to get on the bad side of these head captains.

"for the benefit of our guests, captains please give your name and squad" the authoritive captain spoke once more.

"Bruce Lee squad 2" the man from before spoke stepping forward before taking his spot once again.

"Jack the Ripper, squad 3" The hat adorned man from earlier did the same.

"Florence Nightingale, squad 4." a woman dressed in black, plus the haori, waved her hand getting the attention of the three, looking aged and weathered before again taking her place back in the circle of captains.

"Marilyn Monroe, Squad 5" a woman in a flowing white dress with no haori stepped forward with beautiful blond hair and red lips, whilst blowing a kiss at ichigo causing the young soul reaper to let his face turn bright red, ensighting a few chuckles from those present.

"Isaac Newton, squad 6" a man with long curly hair in typical Stuart aristocratic clothing stepped forward, purple Haori present.

"Logan, squad 7" the cigarre smoking an from earlier stepped forward before putting out the object on the table, earning some annoyed looks from the apparent elder captains.

"Hannibal Lector, squad 8" a man who looked very reminiscent of Anthony Hopkins stepped forward with his haori on, looking like old man yamamoto without a beard.

"William Shakespeare, squad 9" the bard stepped forward moustache adorning his face and haori draped over his Elizabethan atire. At him speaking up Ichigo looked in awe his hero was there in the flesh right in front of him, 'This better not be some fucked up dream' he thought to himself

"Freddie Mercury, squad 10" a man in a yellow jacket stepped forward with large, prominent teeth, and an enormous moustache, especially when compared to Shakespeare, he held his zanpakuto in his hand as opposed to having it at his waste.

"Leonidas, Squad 11" a man with a glorious beard moved passed the squad 10 head captain, barely dressed, in nothing but some leather underpants and his haori. A zanpakuto hung on his back looking more intimidating then even the captain of the third.

"Dr Frankenstein, 12th division" an man in a lab coat responded choosing not to move towards the boy and instead nodded.

"Mahatma Ghandi, squad 13 head captain young one." the old, spectacled man from earlier greeted the young boy, with ichigo waving back in response.

Finally the man at the head of the table stepped forward out of the dark, the light touching his stubble and long hair. "Aragorn, head captain of squad 1, chief adviser to the soul king."

With the way things were going Ichigo had expected him to have been the strongest, the loyalty the other captains looked at I'm with made him seem like he had been the one they rallied around to flee here.

Suddenly at the wave of said captains hand a series of chairs emerged from nothing, one for everyone in the room, the captains all took their seats in a circle around the table with four seats for the only ones who weren't head captains to sit opposite Aragorn, and in between Newton and Logan.

An eerie silence had draped the room as if someone was waiting for a signal to go.

"Lord Aragorn" Lee spoke up breaking the deafening silence in the room.

"Yes Lee?" the man spoke turning his head to the taicho to his left his beard catching the light of the pipe in his hand that the group had yet to notice.

"well I told these that when they got here they would be given a history lesson on a certain event that soul society had 'failed to inform them of'" He asked the most authoritive taicho

Aragorn nodded signaling with his hand for lee to instruct them of the past.

"Well I guess by now you are aware that we are all former head captains of the thirteen court guard squads and that we fled here after a certain event happened." lee started.

The floor was his and the three guests were hanging on his every word.

"When we fled here we got bored and placed ourselves into the living world through different forms, unfortunatly we didn't realise that we would either have to die in the real world to get back here or if we placed ourselves in to fiction, be recognised by millions."

"Wait a minute, so your telling me that all 13 of you are known from the living world?" Ichigo queried the head captain's

"Yes young one, we needed to occupy our time somehow and so we decided to help the human world in our different ways. By now i assume the soul society told you what they believe happened?" Nightingale asked from her seat, looking like an older version of the current captain of the fourth with her smile.

Ichigo and tatsuki shook there heads in the negative causing yoruichi to groan and turn to the other two.

"The official reports state that these thirteen murdered the soul king and fled to the living world to escape punishment." she spoke eyes closed as if disgusted by their very presence in this room, the people meant to be his friends and allies and instead they killed him.

"well 14 technically but that's not the point the question we would like answered is why we should take you to the rest of us?" Jack spoke up asking his fellow captains, clearly irate at the fact that these children had still not grasped the concept.

"Because if you don't soul society will be raised to the ground by the Quincies, we're here searching for your help please the safety of all three world's is at stake here." Ichigo pleaded with the Captains.

"You will speak when you are told to do so insolent worm!" Leonidas roared at the boy, you've barely earned the right to sit at the table and yet you squander it by speaking out of turn.

"Easy leonidas, jack didn't exactly show that he was asking the rest of us that question, i assume that young Kurosaki-kun was in fact under the assumption that the question was for him ne?" Freddie intervened allowing for ichigo to save his neck from the rage of a head captain of the eleventh. If kenpachi was bad this guy was going to be the epitome of a devil.

"Yeah of course Mercury-san" Ichigo spoke fear creeping into his voice but levelling out towards the end. "My apologies Leonidas-Taicho" he nodded towards the captain achieving only a grunt of acknowledgement from the captain, much better than his head being mounted on his wall.

Suddenly a woman in white casual dress with long black hair burst into the meeting room startling all present and made the previously nearly closed eyes of Aragorn burst open.

"Queen Sarah what is it?" The leader of the group asked panic in her voice.

To say that those who weren't in the know were confused would be an understatement, they were baffled, a Queen?

"She must have been the fourteenth member that Jack was on about" Ichigo whispered to the two girls either side of him. eEticing nods from the pair but a chuckle from the girl that overheard them.

"Silly's Sarah isn't the one who helped kill the soul king." Rosie giggled to herself, "Sarah came with them because she couldn't be seen after what they did."

"He's died aragorn he's finally died." Sarah spoke tears streaming down her face.

In a burst of intense shunpo the captain of the tenth had placed his arms on the queen's shoulders "Are you sure Sarah?" Freddie asked hope in his eyes.

"Yes Freddie he's back." she spoke throwing herself into his chest. the whole table looked toward their leader for guidance.

"Everyone to the royal chambers immediately" The head-captain of the first ordered in a clear instructive voice. "You three as well, you are of interest to me and therefore will need to see this." he instructed the guests. they only nodded and got up like the other taicho's and started to leave the room.  
Rosie also motioned to leave with the group, before a thin pale hand grabbed her collar, not too tight but enough to stop her running away.

"Now my assistant where did you get to?" the Head captain of the ninth division queried.

"i saw them through one of your book on the future and waited for them...are you proud of me sir?" she asked her master with hopeful yet scared eyes.

Shakespeare only smiled at this and ruffled the girls hair "of course young one, I'm never not, but you need to go back to the library, wait for me there and don't get into anymore trouble with Jack and Bruce okay?"

"Yes daddy" she jumped up and gave him a kiss before dissappearing from sight.

"Daddy?" Tatsuki quizzed the captain.

"Adopted but i love her like my own flesh and blood" the captain spoke, pride in his voice at having someone to call his family in this accursed afterlife.

*line break*

As everyone began to arrive at the door to the chambers, tatsuki in ichigo's arms still, this however drew a question from Tatsuki.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah Tats? what do you need ?" he responded not knowing what she would ask next anymore.

"If you were so powerful you couldn't go back to the human world then how on earth am i not disintegrating in your arms or something?" she pondered confussed as to that Kyoraku guys words.

" I believe i can answer that." the Dr piped up from the door "This Haori is made of a similar substance to our own haori's, it allows for your riryoku to become harmless to people around you, otherwise she would not have been able to be in our presence either, nor would your friend even if she is powerful, she too would have been torn apart by yours and our riryoku."

This new piece of info shocked the trio, that these peoples spirit energy would not only have killed tatsuki but yoruichi as well. Just how powerful were they, or more importantly to the others how powerful was ichigo?

"You may enter" the queen spoke breaking the groups train of thought.

Single file, and in captain order they entered the room, with Yoruichi, Tatsuki and Ichigo entering last.

(Play Lazarus by David Bowie)

The sight before the trio amazed them. the room was enormous, yet it seemed the right size. it was beautifully adorned in the style of a Russian palace, with golden guilded everything, the whole room looked like a large blue and gold Fabergé egg with the styling of a palace, yet it didn't seem too much, it looked like it was again just right, almost magical.

It was then that they noticed the bed. the bed in comparison was simple it was a double sized one with a pink spread over the top of it with a figure lying in the middle, with bandages over his eyes with little buttons sown on. He had grey hair in the style of a long mohawk, and slowly rose to a sitting position.

He slowly removed the bandages and let his off coloured eyes shine to the group. Shocking those present who weren't head captains.

"Look up here, Im in heaven"


	5. Chapter 5 - an audience with

**So another chapter for you lovely people, I absolutely love sitting down to write this story but as always finding the time is impossible in between work, college and other commitments.**

 **Alas this story will continue despite a slight delay, although compared to how long you had to wait for the second chapter this is but a minor hiccup in the grand screen of things. Okay now the ending to the last chapter may have been a bit hit-and-miss with some readers, but I changed the date from what it is in canon to January 2016 for reasons that will become obvious this chapter, I really hope you took my advice last chapter and played Lazarus at the end as that will have set the mood a whole lot better especially for this chapter**

 **Needless to say that I still don't own Bleach, nor do I own these many famous people's, however Rosie is mine and you'll have to pry her from my cold dead hands.**

"Look up here, I'm in heaven" the newly de-bandaged man spoke, his off-coloured eyes gazing at all who were in the room with him before settling on three faces that we're alien to him, although the use of such a word to describe them would be hypocritical to say the least.

As the old man had gotten out of his bed in his brown robes he had seemed to get younger and alter as if flicking back through time. What had once started out as a old man, frail and ill looking changed into a man with dark blonde hair and light stubble, before again changing, journeying through many different faces and hairstyles like a catalogue. Before coming face to face with the group he had appeared to have finally settled on a face to use. He had a long, slender frame that measured at around 5'11, shorter than Ichigo but looked taller due to his build. His face was a chalky white that gave off a lunar, almost self emitting light look, although his choice of dress was perhaps the most strange of all as it too had altered from the original robes of the button eyed man, and had become a traditional Japanese yukata with a tree design on it with kanji over his heart, until of course you got to his legs that were left bare coupled with his red hair that was kept much better than Renji's, this man was just one big walking exclamation mark even when compared to the pineapple

"Why hello you three, I don't believe we've ever met?" He spoke to the group a voice much more fluid and hypnotic than the croaky voice of the man who seemed near death but a few moment's before.

Tatsuki raised her hand as if asking for permission to speak, she didn't know the man's name but she recognised him from somewhere, and the mere fact he had the respect of these people meant he must be important.

The odd-eyed man looked to her with a small smile on his face. "Oh no, there is no need to be like that, feel free to speak when necessary I promise I won't bite." He finished with a light chuckle.

Tatsuki voiced her answer to the man's identity. "sir, I don't know you by name but my p..parents had a poster of you in their room and you were on a advert for sake in the 80's but I can't put a name to your face" she finished stating her honest answer

The man smiled before looking to the other two members of the group, specifically at Ichigo.

"What of you substitute Soul Reaper, do you know who I am?" He asked Ichigo smirk strong on his face showing his crooked bottom teeth.

To say Ichigo was shocked would be and understatement, the man knew who he was even after just waking up, plus given the fact that the other members of the head captains were shocked he had awoken means that he mustn't have been awake for a long time, especially given his age when he emerged from the bed and the information they had received prior that they only came back here when they died meant that he had been living independently in the world of the living.

But Ichigo definitely knew who the person standing before him was.

"You're David Bowie aren't you?" It sounded like a question but it was anything but, Ichigo was well aware of the man and his 5 decades of musical influence in the world, often being heralded as always two steps ahead of his time like he knew what the future held and used it to his advantage. Ichigo concluded that that must be related to whatever power this man held, that he could see the future and know what would happen imminently, for example if a serious accident was going to take place he could ever avoid or stop it from happening.

The extravagant man smiled at Ichigo's answer "On the nose young Kurosaki-san, but that's my name. Do you know who I am was my question." His smile once again adorned his face, looking amongst the group as confused looks came across all of their faces again making him smile. "I'm the soul king, the original soul king." And as he finished his body was ensnared by a full length yukata, all white with big black kanji adorning strips of it as it snaked down his body.

The trio were taken aback by this, although as she was still in Ichigos arms tatsuki merely sunk further into him at the new the strongest being in existence, that lets not be forgotten was meant to have been killed by the other members of the room, at least according to yoruichi, and yet was standing in front of them, clear as crystal and he had known Ichigo's name without needing to have been told it prior, he certainly was powerful but a god?

"That can't be true you're meant to be dead, how can you be stood amongst the people that killed you?!" Yoruichi yelled, her voice laced with anger and a hint of confusion showing that she much like the other two was also struggling with understanding what exactly was going on here.

At Yoruichi's raised voice, numerous head captains moved to the hilts of their swords, this was noticed by Ichigo who mirrored their actions as if daring them to draw their blades on his no-longer-teacher, before being stopped by the soul king.

"Now now everyone can't we just get along? I believe that these people deserve the truth do they not hmm?" Bowie asked looking at his head captains, receiving various affirmative grunts and nods from them. "Well you see when I was Soul King I decided that yes I may have been responsible for the three worlds but I didn't want too have to do it forever, I wanted to be able to live my life in peace for some time and in order for that to happen I had to somehow fake my death but who is strong enough to kill the soul king?" He asked the trio nonchalantly.

"Your closest allies" Tatsuki answered realisation dawning in her eyes.

"Correct Miss Arisawa...or would you prefer Kurosaki given recent revelations?" He asked the young girl completely seriously.

Tatsuki was still confused over the whole thing relating to her heritage, the whole thing had sort of been pushed under the rug but he wanted to ask her for her own opinion?

"Just Tatsuki for now please your majesty" she answered bowing, earning a chuckle from the king.

"Please just David will do for me, now where was I?"

"Your closest allies were the only ones that could harm you." Ichigo responded, earning a curt nod from the soul king.

"I decided that they alone could be seen as able to even harm me, so naturally I needed to frame them yet being who they were, they would have defeated any captain of the Gotei no matter how man fought. So they needed to be in on it as well, alongside my wife Sarah. But naturally, they decided to tag along after we'd planted some realistic Gigai the good doctor had created for us and I created a pocket dimension in Hueco Mundo in the one place that soul society would never look, Las Nochas. The castle of the Hollows." The king seemed to sniff the air as if a scent had caught his nose. "Speaking of Hollows, I believe there is one in the castle."

At this Logan, the head captain of squad 7 also smelt the air seeming to pick up the hollows scent "Nfft nfft... It's an Arrancar. But it's trapped in an oubliet at the moment, god knows how it got in here but someone's gonna have to go and get it." He looked around his other captains for a volunteer whilst Ichigo looked amazed the man could tell where the hollow was just by smelling the air, then again if he was anthing like his less-than-fictional representation then this would seem normal for the man known as 'The Wolverine'.

"Don't dare look at us." The captain of the third arose " Me and Bruce went to fetch those lot earlier" his anger and frustration clear in his voice.

"But of course Logan, dear Ghandi, could you fetch the arrancar and bring it here please?" Bowie asked his peaceful captain. As all the other captains looked in disgust at the idea of keeping a hollow alive longer than necessary didn't sit well with some of the more battle hungry captains in the room.

"Indeed David" Ghandi responded and with that he was gone in a wisp of flash step.

"Now Ichigo my boy" the king once again turned to the boy "why exactly have you come here?" The smirk on the kings face was not missed by the substitute.

"You already know that answer don't you David?" Ichigo queried, it felt good to call someone by their first name as opposed to always being made to use different people's ranks regardless of his ability as a soul reaper in comparison to their own position in the soul society.

"That is indeed the case young one, I must say I am dreadfully sorry about what happened to your mother, if I could have stopped the event I would have, yet I was seriously ill at the time following a heart attack in my human body. I can bring her back for you if you'd like. You've done so much with no definite reward for everything you've done for all those people, I believe that this is the least you deserve, wouldn't you agree lady Shihouin" the king spoke deadly seriously.

Yoruichi, much like the two offspring of Masaki was stunned at the offer the king was giving them in return for all Ichigo had done. The other, more sympathetic captains looked at Ichigo smiling at the small tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes.

"Please" he spoke in a fraction above a whisper. "please bring her back" the tears were taking hold of Ichigo now as the sister in his arms also began crying and hugged her brother wholeheartedly at the prospect of finally getting to meet her mother as what she actually was, her mother.

The king nodded his head with a smile. "then I will make it so" and with that his hand darted between two sections of his yukata and pulled out his zanpakuto.

Needless to say the swords hilt was different, it looked very much like a golden microphone, but not one with a large section on the end, it was rather refined in comparison and looked very ornate, the blade itself was long and thin, much like its handler, but as opposed to the zanpakuto of Kisuke Urahara, this one looked like it would cut just by looking at it, whereas Urahara's looked dull in comparison to the magnificent blade before them.

The king took his sword into both of his hands and pulled it at the hilt and the tip scattering the blade into millions of ash like pieces. This shocked the twins out of there crying that he had just turned his blade, his partner into ashes however he was the soul king so he must have had a grasp of what he was doing. He then searched through a particular section of these shards that had become suspended in animation mid-air and then plucked one that he had smiled at out of the cluster and then made that one spec glow before he placed it in mid air still glowing and reforming his blade except for the one spec that remained in the air.

This spot slowly grew, glowing in an orange colour very similar to Ichigo's hair. The spot then grew to a more humanoid shape before enlarging again and taking on a more feminine form. It then sprouted long orange hair and gained a rosy coloured skin around the cheek whereas the rest of her face was a not too pale white, brown eyes opening with red lips adorning the woman's face, with a blouse covering the woman's body. She looked up at the pair in front of her and took in a gasp at the sight the she had.

"Ichigo...Tatsuki...My children!" She shouted before running at the pair and taking them both into her arms tears in her eyes and in the eyes of her first borns. " You both grew up so much" she spoke again sobbing .

"Mum, it's you, it's really you" Ichigo got out between sobs of his own. Tatsuki just cried and grabbed the pair of them not wanting to run the risk of losing either of her two closest family. "Thank you so much Your Majesty, I don't care if you like being called it or not you truly are a god." Ichigo spoke to the soul king looking happily at the scene his wife taking his hand.

"Ichigo, tatsuki?" Masaki asked the pair, them both looking at her in response. "How have I been brought back to life? Not that I'm not grateful but I just don't understand how." The twins just looked at the man behind their mother. Masaki turned placing her children behind her defensively.

"And who are you hmmm?" She asked the soul king not actually having been introduced despite Ichigo mentioning the man mere moments earlier during their family embrace.

The Kings usually solid smile sank and fell into a very serious look, his face suddenly revealing how sculpted and how powerful his face could look when he needed it to be and given the proper light.

The room had fallen silent at this and it fell into an eerie darkness and Masaki only pressed her children further behind her.

"I, Masaki Kurosaki last female Quincy, am the soul king, and I am responsible for you being alive once more. I did so at the request of your eldest son as a token of my gratitude for all the selfless work he has done and the lack of any respect he has been given by the soul society during my absence. And currently the palace and the soul society are under threat from the very race which you and your family are affiliated with. I know your history, your present and your future but what I really want to know is if you are willing to train your son and you're daughter in the Quincy way's as their powers are currently being repressed by the same seals you and your Husband placed on yourself those 20 years ago." The king finished stating like the royal he very clearly was, he had known exactly who Masaki was leaving any doubt of his power without a leg to stand on.

But currently the main topic running through the twins head's was that they both had Quincy abilities, or more importantly through Tatsuki's head she could have powers to actually be able to defend both herself, and her friends and family. She looked at her mother, as had Ichigo moments before her both silently asking their mother to teach them. As if Masaki actually had a choice in the matter given how determined her eldest were.

"You both feel this way?" She asked them both feeling like she already knew the answer.

Tatsuki nodded feverishly, Ichigo on the other hand, let out a small smile at the query of his other.

"No" he answered straightly "Tatsuki needs the training more than I and if your teaching two people your attention is split between the two, therefore not allowing either to reach there full potential and given the time frame we have I believe it's best Tatsuki is the sole 'student' that you take on."

His mother smiled at this whereas Tatsuki looked shocked that the boy who seeks to protect was turning down the opportunity to be able to carry out the role with a new selection of powers in order for her to be able to excel further.

"Thank you Ichigo. I promise I won't let you down." Tatsuki bowed at her elder twin before realising who she was showing an inkling of respect towards, raising herself back up she promptly nutted the orange haired twin standing before her and sending him backwards. "But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you though when I get these things up to scratch."

Ichigo looked up from his new position on his hands and knees holding his nose. "Wouldn't dream of it Tats." He finished with a smile.

"Now now you two" spoke the two's mother "No killing each other okay, but let's all catch up on what's happened whilst I was...gone" she finished looking down and slightly ashamed of herself. Tatsuki could feel why.

She could feel that her mother was aware of the grief that having Ichigo believe for such a long period of time that her death had, in-fact, been his fault and had blamed himself everyday and chose this moment to take hold of her mother and pull her face towards her ear.

"Don't beat yourself up over that, Ichigo knows now that your death was an act of self-sacrifice and that you did what anyone would have done" Tatsuki muttered into her mothers ear, in a voice in a whisper that only she, and potentially Ichigo could possibly hear.

Masaki's hold on her daughter only tightened at this news and fresh tears started to replace the pre forged paths where previous ones had fallen not minutes before. She also motioned for Ichigo to join with her left hand, he complied wrapping his larger arms around the pair of them in a safe hold.

Tatsuki looked up to see that all of the Head captains baring the head of the fourth had left the room leaving her family, the cat woman, the aforementioned captain and the soul king and Queen inn the Kings chambers.

"Masaki-san" the healer spoke breaking the family bonding moment "I would like to ask if I may run a quick physical exam to make sure that everything is as it should be"

Masaki let go of her children and let them get off of her before nodding to the captain with a genuine smile and being whisked away in what could only have been flash step to what the pair and Yoruchi, who had been stood patiently behind the group throughout all the crying and happiness, presumed was the medical wing of the Castle.

"If you all would like." The king spoke, breaking the eerie silence " I can show you to the tower you may occupy during your stay here. Nothing at all like this room but it is still something wonderful if you do ask me" His smile never faltered, allowing the trio to believe every word he said and not believe that it could in any way have been a trap or any sort of betrayal or misleading like Ichigo had been subjected to numerous times throughout his affiliation with the Soul Society, mainly revolving around anyone who had been at any stage linked with the Research and development Department.

The king motioned with his long, white cloth draped arm gesturing towards the open door, the three massively younger residents of the room joining him as they walked out of the room and alongthe corridor they entered through.

"I hope you don't mind" he spoke over his shoulder "but I prefer walking than using flash step to move around, lets you get a feel of how large somewhere really is, or of the distance between two places. It's strange the world's are split between those who have powers, have non and Hollows, yet the happiest of all three of these, and the most content with their everyday lives are those who cannot use powers at all and have no knowledge of the spiritual world, hence why I enjoy walking more, lets you feel more...more" the king stopped as he paused to think of the word to describe what he was looking for.

"Human?" Tatsuki spoke, answering a question that seemed obvious to her, yet then it dawned on her that that was exactly it, as she had had no powers she was content with her normal life and doing karate and going to school, never getting involved in the whole hollow business, and thus being human was the freest power of all.

"Now you're getting it." The king spoke almost being able to hear the smile on his face as he said it "You must now also understand, that that is the reason I showed the other captains how to become, more human and live an ordinary life again after we had been robbed of it for so long with our high positions within the afterlife and not being able to die of old age."

This last bit shocked Ichigo, as they climbed a set of purple steps with windows looking out over various different places in the human world, such as London, Berlin, Tokyo and New York. He took this time to ponder how long the king and the Head captains had actually lived for, the way he worded it he made out that they had been around since the dawn of time itself.

"I'm sorry for asking this your majesty" He started "But how long have you been alive?"

The king stopped walking and pulled the small party to a halt.

"I'm pretty certain I said before to drop the title and just call me David" the King responded looking harsh again "And I have been in existence since the universe was formed billions of years ago, and I was formed as a way to regulate all life in this area of the universe, and as your planet was the only one that could sustain life it was decided that it would be easiest to be based out of your world. But that is in soul society law you can look at that anytime in the libraries, or at least you should be able to if it weren't for those interfering swine's that hide in the central 46 chambers casting their opinions down."

The Kings anger seemed to have shown for the first time since the trio had shown up in his chambers following his 'rebirth' as they had mentally noted it, yet the topic of the central 46 had seemed to get him the most frustrated.

"You see young one's." The king started breaking any thoughts that the trio had at that moment, although his voice was calmer now. "I created the Central 46 as a way of allowing the people to run themselves, little did I know at the time that wealthy members of the afterlife would use this to keep control of the rest of the dead and make themselves benefit from the struggles of others whilst they cowered away protect by the court guard squads. They also contributed to me wanting out of my role as the universes lynchpin and further cemented my already certain idea of 'abandoning' the Soul society."

As he finished they reached the top of the spiralling staircase, they reached a door. This one, however, was different to the ones they had seen around the castle previously. It had a simple handle and was painted white, in any other place this door would have been completely normal, het here it just seemed out of place.

"This will be your tower whilst you are here, it will be most homely I assure yo-" The king paused mid sentence and turned towards the way they had just come. He outstretched his hand and felt the air before turning back to the trio his face serious and straight.

"I'm afraid something serious has just caught my attention, I request you all follow me at once, but this time we're gonna have to travel via flashstep if that's okay with you three?"

They didn't really have a choice in the matter, regardless of if the king asked them if they were coming or not they were going with him to see what was wrong. Nodding to the king, the group took there leave, tatsuki again pressed to Ichigo's chest as he travelled at a pace similar to that of the soul king himself with Yoruichi moving relatively sluggishly in comparison to the two would be gods and would be gods sister.

As David drew them to a halt they realised they were on the balcony of what seemed to be a large, Coliseum-esque arena which standing on one side was the head-captain of the eleventh division an on the opposite side of him was a cage with a sack inside that was a very, human like shape.

"Forgive me David but, what exactly is this?" Ichigo asked from his position to the soul kings right, they appeared to be in the royal box as the often seen purples were again back in full force adorning either side of the chair the king had deposited himself upon.

"It appears to me that Leonidas got to the hollow first and has tied it up for sport. I must say I was rather hoping mahatma would get there first and deal with the situation calmly though that hope seems to have been flung out of the window." The man spoke disappointedly from his throne, he looked down again at the bag that was slowly untying through the wriggling of its occupant. "Well this shows about to get started." He finished smirking slightly.

Tatsuki took notice of this and appeared disgusted at the thrill the man seemed to have on his face at the prospect of blood being spilt.

"How can you sot there and smile whilst someone is going to die out there you sick monster?!" the girl yelled no longer caring for who the man was and instead hoping he'd get that he needed to call this off.

Yoruichi looked complete shocked and appalled at the actions of the young girl and was about to berate her before the king retorted with his head crooked at an angle as if inspecting the girl.

"You think I get a kick out of blood Tatsuki-chan? Oh no no no no that isn't the case." His smile crept back onto his face making the teenager feel slightly frightened at how fast he had changed demeanours. "you forget that I can see the future, I had bit seen thus till we arrived and what I was referring to will be revealed very soon. In fact I think our arrancar is ready to emerge right...now"

And as if on queue the bag opened to reveal something that Ichigo really did not want to see. Tatsuki looked at the cage in bemusement she didn't k ow what she was looking at.

"Ichigo? Who is that woman?" she asked her brother, yet when she turned to him he looked like a rabbit in headlights, for he had recognised the teal mess of hair as the bag had opened and he knew who the captured person was.

Ichigo spoke in but a whisper as his spiritual energy could be felt regardless of the limit his haori imposed on the amount that could be felt by people around him.

Tatsuki had picked up on the repeated phrase her brother was muttering continuously slowly becoming more audible

"Nel'


	6. Chapter 6 - For my sake

How is everyone today? We all good? Ah fantastic.

Now I had a little break to do my history assessments for the year and to do my filming for a music video I filmed and edited a video for a local band so i feel like my creative mojo is back up and running.

I'd also like to thank everyone who is following this story and still enjoying it, the start was piss poor but the fact you all read past that really does make me so happy inside.

So this chapter, I'd left off last time with Nel emerging from the bag she was trapped in and I feel like this story may go on after the 1,000 year blood war but I'm unsure.

Either way lets get on with this bad boy.

 **Chapter 6**

"Nel"

"Nel?" Tatsuki asked her brother looking at him as he stared at the person emerging opposite the eleventh division's Head Captain. "Who is Nel?"

When she still didn't get an answer Tatsuki hopped out of his arms and waved her hand in front of him, snapping the slightly elder twin back to reality.

"Ichigo, who is this Nel?" Tatsuki asked again, taking Ichigo's hand into her own making him look at her.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Tatsuki-san, was the tres Espada in Aizen's army before she was cast out of las Nochas by the later 5th Espada Nnoitora Gilga. She is amazingly strong but more likely to hug you than hurt you is that not the case young Ichigo?" The king spoke from his throne, smile still visible on his face as Tatsuki turned back to her twin and Yoruichi took on a predatorial grin.

"So my berry's got a new squeeze? That's cute for a while now I feared you were gay, but alas seems as though all of my teasing has brought you round to the right team after all." She smirked, cat-like at the boy who's face had become red both due to his natural response to become flustered when reminded of his former teachers constant teasing and due to the anger of the fact they thought he was gay.

"I was never gay god dammit! I was just waiting for the right person to how up, and the year and a half without powers just made me recline from everyone not just women!" His out burst sent those present into a fit of giggles, even getting a chuckle out of the red haired king before he spoke up.

"Yes Ichigo they are well aware of your true sexuality do not threat. However the object of your desires, as I see fit to put it, is currently staring down the most savage Soul reaper that the world has ever seen. I would suggest that you step in before it's too late."

Ichigo only shook his head at this. "No, that would be truly disrespectful to Nel, she'd hate for me to just but into her fight like this, she may not like violence but she has her honour and i know that she wouldn't want me to interfere unless there was no other choice."

A rush of wind signalled a new arrival in the form of Ichigo's mother alongside the Head captain of the fourth, with the fact it was the twins mother further hit home by the pair of arms that engulfed them, with the warmth that Ichigo had missed for so many years, and that Tatsuki had only truly known as one would hug an aunt not the mother that stood before her.

As Masaki relinquished the twins from her embrace she glanced out over the battle that was waging before them, then turning to her children once more. "What's going on down there?" The answer to the question she asked made Ichigo feel a tad uneasy.

For his mother had been killed by a hollow and if he were to reveal that the person who's love he wanted more than even that of his mother was not only a hollow, but also staring into the very eyes of the true god of death itself made him unsure of how to answer it. Should he be honest with her? And reveal that this hollow who he would die for is his true love, or would he lie and tell her that she's an ally in a time of war like anyone else.

Fortunately that decision was taken out of Ichigo's hands when he felt the reiatsu in the air become slightly denser, as if someone had just released. Following a quick look around the group he coud tell they had all felt it or seen it.

The red haired man, sat atop his throne, waved his hand nonchalantly as he heard the wind rush past him, signalling that Ichigo had finished his waiting for any sign that Leonidas was succeeding in his bid to kill Nel.

Yoruichi was still smirking before shaking her head and looking at the king. "God berry boy just loves rushing into save anyone doesn't he, the boy'd die for anyone even a hollow." Masaki just looked over at the brown skinned woman with slight anger in her eye's, was she really that blind to Ichigo's feelings for the person currently fighting a man who may as well have been death's right hand man. Masaki had already seen the look he was giving the figure in the centre of the arena, she'd seen that look before, over 20 years ago plastered on the face of one Isshin Shiba when he had first laid eyes on her.

David turned to the goddess of flash, face as emotionless as the man who had risen from the dead not long ago. "Actually, that isn't just any hollow Yoruichi-san, I have seen Ichigo's future and she is the only person, aside from the boy's mother that he will ever truly love." he turned back to the scene before him as Leonidas was closing in on the green haired arrancar who was now at his mercy, and unfortunately Leonidas wasn't known for his compassion.

"Wait a minute." Masaki spoke up looking at the king as he rolled his head towards her, smile still o his face despite the panicked tone in her voice. "You mean to tell me that my boy, is destined to spend the remainder of his days in love with a hollow? And not just any hollow. The hollow who is currently staring death in the eyes and Ichigo is trying to get there and stop the finishing blow?"

The words had come out too fast for Tatsuki or Yoruichi to fully grasp. Although from what she managed to understand Tatsuki was shocked to say the least Tatsuki felt awful as her own mother clearly was against the idea of the two being together, I mean who was she to get in their way. Yet the king fully understood her.

"You're worried he will die here aren't you?" When he received a nod from the red haired mother he smiled again before continuing "Masaki I promise you that Ichigo will not die this day" the last words were said with the most holy of promises, the king of all creation himself had given his word and that was good enough for her."And Tatsuki. You're mother is not against the fact that Nelliel is a hollow, she was afraid that her son would die that is all."

Tatsuki looked at he mother as she leant over the edge of the box they were stood in. "Nelliel Kurosaki" Masaki turned back to the group smiling from ear to ear, face bright as the sun "... I like that name already "

 _With Nel as the fight began_

As she struggled out of the bag she looked around where she was. What looked to be an arena was all around her and she could feel insanely powerful spiritual pressures in the stands but one was significantly closer than the rest and it was more chaotic than most to boot. As she turned to the direction she recognised the man who had pulled her from the hole she had been stuck in when she had first arrived, she had no idea how'd she'd done it, she only opened a garganta in her former palace and ended up there.

The man before her wore very minimal clothing with just a purple cape and leather pants on his body, a standard Zanpakuto grasped firmly in his right hand. He had a large black beard and looked rather intimidating to the former espada.

"Hey there, my name's Nel nice to meet you!" She yelled smiling from across the arena, arm waving in the air. The only effect this seemed to have, however was to greatly irritate the man opposite her if the growl that escaped his mouth was anything to go by. This seemed as a sort of wake up call to Nel as she decided now would be an opportune time to take out Gamuza. However, when she went to grab her Zanpakuto she came to an awful, yet unfortunately true realisation, they had removed her of her sword.

As she looked up to see her enemy she saw the smirk on the guy's face, clearly aware of her current predicament. He started to walk towards her one foot at a time, not making the effort to run. Nel on the other hand, at a complete disadvantage decided against head on conflict, instead running from the warrior in pursuit of her.

Upon seeing the female hollow before him begin to turn and flee, Leonidas drew his sword up to his chest and muttered words that almost crushed the stadium. "Extend over the world Ō no yari!"

Following the chant, Nel turned to glance and the chaotic spiritual energy ensnaring the Soul reaper in a black tornado of energy before her, before he emerged from the tornado of power with a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. After the fact this was his shikai had finally clocked for Nel she again began to fun in the opposite direction of the Soul Reaper captain.

At this the captain again began to smirk, pulling back his spear and throwing it in the direction of the female Hollow. As the spear flew through the air time seemed to go slow for Nelliel.

Hollows were not meant to fear death, for it was not in their nature. Sure they'd flee from battle's they knew they had no chance of winning but they would not fear death when it's grasp was inevitable. However Nel wasn't most Hollows, Nel was a very special case. She had more emotion than every hollow in Hueco Mundo combined and she had the ability to love, a power so alien to hollows that it was a taboo to even mention the feeling. Yet Nel embraced it, she had loved her brothers, she loved her friends but more so than any of them she loved Ichigo and the prospect of a life with Ichigo after all this craziness, that alone was enough reason to not want to die.

She dug her feet into the ground sending her toppling over, face down in the sand of arena. As she looked up she saw that the spear had landed dead ahead of her, and with the man now unarmed she saw her opening and she was going to take it. As she got up she felt the footsteps of the soul reaper behind her increase in pace, this was her chance it was now or never.

She sonido'd to the spear and drew it from the ground and took aim. With the power of her resurrection she'd have been able to throw the spear from a much greater distance and at a much faster speed, however she didn't have that luxury. She drew back the spear and threw it at the soul reaper before her.

As the spear span towards it's target both it, and the man she threw it at disappeared and as she felt the rush of wind behind her she started to cry, feeling defeated, deflated and devastated. She had built up her hope just to have it robbed from her moments later. She stood awaiting her death and the blow that would stop her celebrating her life with Ichigo as she felt the energy from the spear travel towards her about to pierce her back she looked up the sky and saw the moon for the final time.

However the impact never came and, after waiting for a few more moments, she turned to see the spear snapped on the floor and the Soul reaper that was about to kill her on the floor with a deep gash running across his chest that was rising up and down in a controlled manor, meaning that the wound wasn't fatal.

She couldn't feel any spiritual energy so she came to the conclusion that her attack had hit home and his attempt to flash step was to reduce the damage. Well that didn't work out so well for him. She then turned around again to get a good look at the stadium to find a way out before she bumped into something solid.

As she bounced off of the object that blocked her path, that wasn't there before, she recognised the fact that this person had a Haori on and she again feared for her life, out of the frying pan into the fire sort of situation. Yet on further inspection, read: looked up, a mess of Orange hair and a face that she would know anywhere was sporting a frown that unsettled Nel.

"Ichigo?"she asked hoping it was him and not some illusion. When the person in question dropped the frown and opened his arms wide Nel received the answer she needed. "Ichigo!" As she clung to his robe he enclosed her in his grasp, feeling her tears run down his Shihakushō he began to mutter sweet nothings into her ear.

"There there Nel, it's fine your safe now I won't let anything happen to you I promise" he whispered so that only the two could hear it. This only seemed to make Nel more upset as she grasped his soul reaper garb all the more tightly.

"Ichigo, I thought that I was going to die back there without having seen you one last time or without telling you that...that I...I" she fumbled her words, not being able to get them out between the tears that were streaming down her face.

"What nel, what is it you want to tell me?" Ichigo was still holding back tears of his own that in potentially her last moments, she wanted to be with him. He was just thankful he got there swiftly.

"That I love you Ichigo, maybe it's because of the time I spent as a child and how you protected me or that you were willing to fight an entire army for your friends. But when I finally got control over my adult body back I finally understood it. We were made for each other Ichigo Kurosaki, I just know it." She finished staring up at the man of her dreams, initially worried as his face was emotionless, before it turned to glee and happiness as he lifted her into the air and began spinning the pair around laughing happily before again letting her down to her feet.

"Nel you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I was so shy over the whole feelings aspect and I tried to act to everyone like I wasn't interested in anyone, but even when I lost my powers I never lost hope that one day you and I could be together. And now we finally can, after this war I'm gonna make you the happiest woman in all of the three worlds." Nel beamed up at him bright, wide smile plastered on her face. Before leaning up and pecking the substitute soul reaper on the cheek.

"Thank you Ichigo, now lets get out of here before that thing gets up again" she spat out the last section as she looked back at Leonidas as he started to apply healing kido to his wound. Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, god this was gonna take some explaining.

"Erm Nel?" She turned to him happily signalling for him to continue. "If someone you really loved and cared for was in trouble would you help them?"

"why of course Ichigo, I'd do anything for you." She giggled and sent the boy a wink, enticing a blush out of the soul reaper.

"th-that's not what I was implying but okay. And say for instance that the thing that was after that particular person was someone who was meant to be your ally and that they needed to be stopped, would you harm them to do so?" He needed to be sure that other people would see things his way, and what better way than to try and explain all of this to someone who really didn't understand most things unless she really wanted to...eurghhh.

"well if Sharky-chan was after you I'd stop her no matter what." Nel pondered with her finger on her lips, this got a relieved exhale from Ichigo, well at least it made sense to somebody.

"Then we should have nothing to worry about" he took her arm in his before remembering one key bit of information. "Oh yeah Nel?" She looked up at him beckoning him to continue. "there's someone I'd like you to meet" with that he lifted her into his arms, her giggling all the way as she squirmed whilst he tried to get her in a comfortable position before making his way up to the balcony again via flash step.

 _Back at the balcony_

"DAMN IT SOUL KING TELL ME WHEN HE'LL DIE SO I CAN WARN HIM" Masaki yelled at David as he buried his head in his yukata.

Since Ichigo had left and she had figured out the soul king knew what would happen at any point in the universe, Masaki had not stopped asking when her family members would pass on or when they'd get married or who they'd be married to, what jobs they'd get. And naturally David was hating every minute of it.

"For the love of me (Banter) Masaki please stop asking me these questions,I'm not going to tell to tell you any more of the future telling you Ichigo wouldn't die was acceptable because you needed to calm your nerves, but that was only short term, past that I'm not going to tell you anything more." The kings disgruntled face poked out from behind his hand and dress, god this woman would be the death of him and she wasn't even his wife. 'Isshin Kurosaki, when this woman goes back to earth please never let me see her again.' He pleaded to the empty air.

 _Back on earth_

Isshin looked up from his doctors desk, smelling the air like a dog

"….Whos chatting shit about me? For they shall get banged!" He lept onto his table before promptly falling off head first and crawling to the portrait of his wife crying. "Masaki the invisible thing is mocking me and I know it."

 _As far away from that as I can get you_

"it hasn't been easy for me, it has not been easy for me"

 _ **How has this twat got in my story guys?**_

"I grew up in Brooklyn my father gave me a small loan of a million dollars"

 _ **Get the fuck out of my story trump, Jesus christ on a bike. Right need to be more specific with the directions I give my story, okay back to the balcony.**_

Yoruichi lookedover the arena before chuckling and going back too those present. "Well Ichigo saved the girl and beat the bad guy, what's new though is there isn't a scratch on him so that's going well for him."

As if on que Ichigo arrived with Nel in his arms, before letting the girl hop down and take him into another hug before she too turned to the group surrounding them.

"Hey everybody!" She waved at all present "My name's Nel and I'm Ichi's friend so...so please don't try hurt me any more." As she finished she backed into the safe arms of her love, as she heard him chuckle she looked up at him.

"Don't worry Nel there are three people here I trust with my life and the other two are earning it as we speak." Following his comforting words she emerged from the safety of Ichigo's arms and stood infront of him. "Now Nel there's one very special person I'd like you to meet." He took her arm in his and led her over to his mother next to Tatsuki.

"Now Nel, on the left is my twin sister Tatsuki." At the mention of her name tatsuki walked over to the arrancar and took her into a large hug, that promptly turned into a head lock.

Seeing the discomfort on the hollow girl before her masaki spoke up.

"Tatsuki let the girl go now." The finality in her voice shocked even Ichigo, in his wildest dreams he'd never imagine his mother using any sort of anger in her voice.

Seeing her mothers look of disapproval, Tatsuki let go of Nel with the latter turning to the woman that ordered her release moments prior.

"You must be Nelliel then?" She spoke, all anger gone and a small smile on her face, instantly making nel feel warm and cosy inside. She nodded frantically. "Well my name is Masaki Kurosaki and I am Ichigo and Tatsuki's mother, alongside maybe your Mother-in-law soon hmm" she smiled at the hollow, as she too opened her arms t the green haired arrancar, wo then began hugging the life out of each other.

'After all this is over, life's gonna be great' Ichigo thought to himself


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter, I feel like the last chapter was a bit...for the lack of a better word...shit, so I'll try and work with that a bit

Also I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone following this story, again I'm so happy that all of you seem to like this story so far. I'd love feedback on my work, so if you feel like you could add to the story or motivate me further drop a little review or a PM I promise I don't bite.

Chapter 7

"Right so how's the Goat plan going?" Head captain Kyoraku asked the captains present in the room.

There was a combined glance to the forms of Kisuke Urahara and captain Kurotsuchi as they themselves had claimed to have the abilities to create such a thing that would allow them to go through with the ingenious plan they had settled with in order to save their own skins and not bother with saving the soul king as it seemed a waste for them to die as well.

At least that's what they thought at the time.

"Ah." Spoke Kisuke, drawing his fan to cover his face. "You see that's the thing. We could do that or, and hear me out on this one guys, we could do what we're supposed to do and defeat the people threatening what it is we are meant to protect."

He glanced around the captains with his eyes peering over the top of his fan and as their heads fell, except for Zaraki who's face had become a picture of pure elation following the idea of Urahara meant that they too understood that they had to fight...even if turning into goats seemed like a pretty safe bet for them.

"Mr Urahara is right, we need to fight, at least 'till Ichigo gets back from wherever he is, he'd know what to do." Orihime chipped in, her face became downtrodden at the mention of the substitute however. Her feelings towards Ichigo were always there, it's just someone else also seemed to have touched her heart and remembering Ichigo also made her remember him. But he was gone and no person, not human, not shinigami and not Quincy could bring him back to her.

Chad noticed this and put his large hand on her shoulder making the girl look up at him, eyes slightly watering as she looked at the giant, who's response was a small smile and a trademark thumbs up, enticing a small giggle from the girl as she wiped the slowly forming tears from her eyes before turning back to the captains and lieutenants.

"As Miss Inoue say's we just have to hold our position until Kurosaki returns from his mission to retrieve the lost captains of Squad X." Unohana broke the silence that had settled on the group in the wake of Orihime's near breakdown. "After all, if there is anything that we have learned over these past few years it's that you never right off the Kurosaki boy from pulling off the impossible."

There were a series of nods and grunts of approval followed Unohana's statement, except from the captain of the second division. Soifon had always disliked the substitute, his lack of manners and respect, his inability to follow the Soul Society's rules and most of all his close relationship with her master.

In reality that was the only reason she didn't like the boy, his far too personal relationship with Yoruichi made her blood boil. Inside she could see the signs of attraction but she mainly attributed it to the fact there relationship was similar to the one that she had also shared with yoruichi many years previously, yes that my have been nothing but a one-sided love but that allowed for her to try and make it work both ways. Maybe someday.

Her confidence was heightened, however, by the fact that the boy did not seem to make any advance or consciously let on that his natural teenage desires were emerging during his sparring sessions with her former master. 'Maybe, after all this carnage and chaos, myself and Lady Yoruichi could make a go of it.'

"-then it's settled, you okay with doing that Soifon?" Asked the head captain.

Shit she hadn't been paying attention well better find out what the hell they want me to do before I agree to a suicide mission.

"Run that by me again please Soutaicho I didn't quite catch all of that." Smoooooooth Soi

"We want you to go the spot where Yourichi disappeared from our reading's, that was also the spot where Ichigo and the human girl Tatsuki Arisawa disappeared with an unknown energy source." Urahara spoke from behind his fan.

'Well shit, should have paid attention to that whole conversation.

"Better hurry Captain SoiFon we don't have much time to waste." Byakuya prodded, hoping to get the stealth captain moving on fast.

"Yes Taicho's" and with that she was gone, flying off to the senkaimon at her fastest possible speed.

As De Sciglio was trying to grind out the next portion of Ichigo's plotline, Soifon was arriving at the riverbank where Yoruichi had last been sensed by Kurotsuchi several days ago.

'Hmm I can feel flickers of her reiatsu as well as that of the boy and of someone with a very similar reiatsu signature to the boy.' As she looked around the area to see where they could have disappeared to two men, one wearing leather attire with a western hat whilst the other, much smaller was wearing a purple over coat whilst rubbing his arms appeared by the bank.

"Deary me, big guy it's a bit chilly out here hmm?" The larger man looked down at his smaller and much younger looking accomplice and let out a gruff before pulling out a cigarette and promptly lighting it.

The man removed the cigarette from his mouth, blowing out smoke as he did so letting his arm fall to his side. "Yeah it's cold, but it shouldn't be too long before that soul reaper comes back and then we'll take her to the big guy." As he finished in his gruff, alcohol abused voice he replaced the cigarette in his mouth and proceeded to move to the river edge, picking up stones and skimming them across the water, whilst the smaller man sat down and tried to keep warm.

A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of the soul reaper they had been sent to meet, by this stage the taller man had run out of stones to throw but was quite content with his 8 skim best. The other member of the party was not fairing so well, his shivering had increased and as such he had started walking around in hopes of keeping warm before eventually loosing his cool.

"I can't stand it any longer! Hado #33 Sokatsui!" But as the purple robed soul reaper discharged his spell it didn't storm away, instead it maintained a ball in-front of the reaper, allowing for it to generate heat from his own spiritual energy.

"Should have done that sooner pretty boy, she'll turn up now for sure." The gruff voiced man spoke taking a sip from his flask, hanging from a chain on his waist. And as if almost on cue suzemebachi was at the larger mans throat poised to strike him, with soifon ready to kill.

"Who are you and what have you done with the other soul Reapers who were here?" The ice-coldness of the second division captain's voice was enough to chill the blood of any weak willed man, however these two men were not as she had first expected.

"Captain Soifon, you do not possess the power to even piece my skin with your shikai, your bankai may do damage to my associate over there but where you want to go there ain't nobody you could even dream of landing a hit on." The large man spoke, certainty and clarity filling his voice, giving Soifon little room for an argument, this man was dangerous and he knew it.

"Fine then, take me to where you're keeping her." Coldness still held in the captain's voice, even if the doubt in her voice over the wellbeing of her mentor and crush was plaguing her mind.

"Now now Captain no need for such hostility, we were sent here to take you to her, you see our boss kind of knows everything and as such we knew you'd be here so why don't we take a little trip to go see her hmm?" The smaller man, who to soifon was almost eye level with him still being slightly taller, decided to put his two pence in and inform the serving Taicho of there intentions, however this was not seen in the same light as the Captain.

"You two serve yhwach?! How could you, reapers serving Quincies it's disgusting, I should kill you both right here right now!" Her fury filled her voice, not betraying her feelings for her mentor, as she feared that should they have already captured Yoruichi then they would have indoctrinated her much like the arrancar that had been spotted in Hueco Mundo.

"Listen shortstuff, we don't serve the soul society, but we most certainly would not side with their enemies! Our mission was to get your ass to the castle by hell or high water and that's what we're gonna do! ". The taller man spoke with such aggression it instantly caused Soi-Fon to back down from her stance, even frightening the small man to the side of the giant.

"My my Ladies you're both pretty but for now can we just take her back to the castle because I haven't been there for a long time and I fancy having a nice relax with what is to come." The smaller, and apparently less hostile of the two interrupted, hoping to draw a conclusion to the current debacle that plagued the small assembly.

Begrudgingly the taller of the pair snorted turning away to light another cigarette, much to the annoyance of the smaller of the two soul reapers.

"Lemmy must you insist on smoking?" he asked scoffing as he finished his sentence arms crossed.

"I'm not smoking, I'm merely partaking in a recreational activity like you often ask me to do"

"...you have no idea what you actually said then do you?"

"Not a fucking clue." This earned sweatdrops from the two smaller reapers present.

"Look, are you going to take me to see lady Yoruichi and the rest of my associates or are you going to keep arguing like a pair of old women?" Soifon spoke, infuriated by the lack of urgency seen in the two sent to meet her. However of all the people she had expected to react, the sensible and calm seeming soul reaper at her side was the last she had expected to react in the way that he did.

"Excuse me Miss Fon, but I don't mind being called shortstuff, nor a woman as I can see why you'd be confused. BUT DON'T CALL ME OLD!" His voice booming across the town being heard by all who were spiritually aware.

"okay, jeez but can we please go?"

"Fine, Lemmy open the portal"

"Hold on just gotta finish this first"

"What is it your actually doing old friend?"

"Trying to remember why I decided to return to his lordship when life on earth was so good?"

"You were needed old friend, as we're we all such of why we had to leave for the betterment of all of us, to be able to live in peace because we sacrificed what we had to keep the balance. It is for that reason that his majesty requested the return of two of the strongest soldiers he had." the smaller and finished placing his hand on the shoulder of his larger friend, before summoning a garganta to the soul kings palace.

With Ichigo

As Masaki and Nel got to know one another, Ichigo was sat amongst the soul king and his generals whilst being flanked by yoruichi and tatsuki in the first meeting hall that had been taken to.

"So your highness" Ichigo started "What are we going to do now?"

The gathered audience looked at the boy confused as if wondering what he was asking.

"Going to do about what young one?" Captain Aragorn asked the substitute "We're all more than aware that an intervention is needed yet we can't just show up out of nowhere, besides we're still wanted criminals back home."

Tatsuki sat upright and answered the captain with a scowl "Yes but you did nothing wrong, surely you can just bring back the soul king and clear your names" the young girl lamented to the group, however instead of the thought provoking looks she expected she instead received only solemn eyes from the captains.

"Unfortunately my child" Captain Nightingale responded "Only David's son can be soul king and as such we would still be outcasts."

Ichigo looked ready to retort to the captain yet yoruichi decided to interrupt him.

"Yes but if the soul king were to die, wouldn't David have to take his place to stop the world from falling into disrepair?" she spoke, grin clear on her face. She had them on that and she knew it.

Of all of the little group yoruichi knew the most on soul society law, being both a high ranking noble and captain of squad 2 meant she was well educated in all things soul society. Without a linchpin like the soul king the world's would fall apart, and even the all-seeing god before her knew it. Bit if he did then his never faltering smile didn't show it.

"Yes lady yoruichi that is the case, however imagine the chaos that one would have to inflict in order to remove a god from the throne. In fact one would have to be a god to do it." his case seemingly proven, the god king sat back in his chair, before Tatsuki spoke up again. "Ichigo's defeated a god before he can do it again." she looked at her older twin "If anyone can do it it's my brother"

The former head captain of the sixth stood up at this suggestion, irritation clear on his face.

"As the man who wrote the very law of the soul society I know that that is without a shadow of a doubt. treason offence. Killing soul king is the highest offence your brother could commit." Newton finished before retaking his seat.

The silence that followed was one of defeat for the two girls knowing that they could not gather the allegiance of the strongest beings in existence. Yet Ichigo simply smiled at this, before letting out a soft chuckle.

"what is so funny boy?" The captain of the twelfth quizzed.

"Well." Ichigo began "currently the soul society's law makers are dead, them being the 46. When this happens a time of crises occurs and the head of soul society's forces is in charge that being the captain commander, yet at the moment Yamamoto is dead so Shunsui is currently in temporary charge."

"You're suggesting that kyoraku is gonna allow it aren't you?" yoruichi smirked already knowing the boys intentions.

Ichigo's grin was all the confirmation she needed on the subject, before looking up and seeing smirks on every Head Captain's face.

"Yeah" Logan "spoke we're doing this"

Oh dear god I'm so sorry this took so long I've got no excuses for this taking as long as it did, thank you for waiting so patiently for this. I'm not going to promise I'll have another chapter in a week like other writers but I'll try to get a new one out soon.


End file.
